Faith
by YepJustTrying
Summary: AU and OC. Stephanie is 16 when she loses her virginity to Joe Morelli, because of his victory writings on walls, her parents throw her out of their house in shame. Edna Mazur, Stephanie's grandmother, than takes her to Newark to live with her son Luca. When Stephanie is 18, she meets a stranger who leaves her; however, he is ignorant of it, with a permanent gift. Babe!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the recognizably characters in this story, they belong to Janet Evanovich. I owe her gratitude that she allows me to play with them. **

**A lovely woman named Susan read my request for help, and fortunately felt the urge to correct my inaccuracies and has proofed all the chapters that I had already posted and I hope to provide her with more asap. It is a better read because of her, so, Thank you, Susan for your kindness, time, and work. All remaining mistakes are mine though. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Let Us Have Faith  
(1940)

by Helen Keller  
(1880 - 1968)

Security is mostly a superstition.  
It does not exist in nature,  
nor do the children of men as a whole experience it.  
Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure.  
Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing.  
To keep our faces toward change and  
behave like free spirits  
in the presence of fate is strength undefeatable.

* * *

**Chapter one**

She could not believe it. Three pregnancy tests, she had bought and used, and all three indicated she was pregnant. It could not be clearer. Stephanie Plum, eighteen and pregnant… fuck, fuck, and fuck.

Oh God, how will granny and Uncle Luca react to the new predicament she found herself in now? She was officially a slut now. How could she have been so stupid? The question now was what she was going to do about it.

She was not ready to be a mother. In addition, it was not as if she had a great example to live up to, but her grandmother. Could she abort the pregnancy? She was not a religious person, but to 'kill' an innocent 'baby' by doing so… she was not sure she could do that or even wanted to. 'Nothing happens for nothing,' was a quote from her grandma she had heard her declare many times in her life. Could there be a reason for this to happen to her? If so, she could not imagine what that reason might be. However, she really wanted to attend college, how could she do that if she had a baby? She did not even know the father's last name, how could she explain her newest fuckup to grandma, Uncle Luca and Hawk. They had taken her in after her first mistake. Would they help her, or would they throw her out of their house too, now she had failed again?

It all started when she had turned sixteen, Joe Morelli, their neighborhood bad boy, who she had been secretly in love with, helped her lose her virginity on the floor behind the éclair case of the Tasty Pastry where she had worked after school. It had hurt like hell, but it had been over before she knew it. Morelli had said thanks with a smirk and was gone. He left her bleeding, confused and alone, that had hurt as well, maybe even more so. However, even worse was, he left victory scribbles of having had her, on walls of men's rooms all over town, before he left for the Navy the following day. When her parents found out what had taken place, they kicked her out of their house; as they did not want to be associated with a slut like her.

So, when her parents kicked her out of her home. Her grandmother Edna Mazur, who had come to live with her parents too after her husband had passed, had taken her to live with her Uncle Luca Mazur, Edna's eldest child who lived and worked in Newark. Until then Stephanie had not seen much of him, because her father did not approve of Luca's lifestyle. He called her uncle a mercenary and killer, consequently the whole Plum family did not associate with him.

Luca Mazur and his business partner Hawk had a security company in Newark, called LHR LLC; they provide armed security services. They started their company after retiring from the Army Rangers. The services and expertise offered by them are typically similar to those of governmental military or police forces, but of course on a smaller scale.

While PMCs aka private military companies often provide services to train or supplement official armed forces in service of governments, they can also be employed by private companies to provide bodyguards for key staff, or protection of company premises, especially in hostile territories.

Or, you could call them mercenaries, that is what her father used to call them. Although, after living with her uncle and his business partner for two years, she was fully confident most of their employees were honorable men who did the shittiest jobs the army had to offer. However, it paid well, as her uncle and his partner had become very wealthy.

Uncle Luca and Hawk welcomed Grandma and her with open arms into their home. Uncle Luca never had a wife or visible girlfriends for that matter, he said that by the time he was ready, he was too old and too cold for a relationship. Hawk, his business partner who was years younger than him had been married, but his wife had died and he had loved her so much he did not want to repeat that love torture, is what he said. Their house had been a bachelors place before they came along; but the men welcomed some female company.

She no longer had to endure the belittling and hurtful words from her mother every single day anymore, so it was a win-win situation for all involved. As her grandmother told her later that she too was happier living with her son, as the only reason she had lived in the Plum's household, was Stephanie. Grandma had wanted to be there to protect her from her mother, grandma's own daughter, is that not sad!

Luca and Hawk welcomed Stephanie, as the long lost child they never had. Uncle Luca and Hawk both told her as they never would have a son to work with, she would do just fine as a replacement, so funny… not. No really, they gave her so much skills, love and laughter, she loved them as a brother or father, she was so grateful her grandma had taken her to live with these fantastic people. So, the second day of her stay in their house, Uncle Luca started to get her fit by working out in his company's gym, and running on the school track. Hawk taught her gun handling, self-defense, and fight sports. However, what she liked the most was Hawk teaching her military tactics and reading people. Hawk took her to public places, and there he wanted her to observe unsuspecting people, while discussing her observations, which was fun in its self. She always enjoyed learning from Hawk, and was surprisingly good at what he taught too, as her big loving friend informed her, making her proud of her accomplishments.

It is not that it all had been very useful because she fucked up anyway; there had not been any indication that handsome Ricardo could have had super sperm. She chuckled sadly. Now she messed up again, how was she going to explain this at home? How would they react?

/

Her latest fuck up began with...

After two years of living in peaceful bliss, she had finished her high school with excellence and went on a drinking feast (thanks to fake ID's) with her friends to celebrate. Here she made a gigantic mistake, for now she was pregnant. She still did not understand, for two years she had been dating and flirting, but she would never allow a guy to get too far with her. She had been taking birth control pills for protection in case she would slip. She wanted to go to college, get a degree, and work for LHR. That was her dream and she had worked hard for it.

She and a few of her friends went to a club they frequented, a huge place called Night Town; it contained several different spaces, with different music styles in one big building. Normally they went once a week on Saturday night, to drink some, flirt some, dance the night away, and then go home alone.

This time she met a deliciously sexy, good looking, street-smart guy, who was celebrating his joining the army Rangers the following day, as he informed her later in the evening.

She was dancing, with her friends when a drunken fool bothered them, and he was getting really annoying. Next thing she knew the most handsome guy she had ever seen, came up to her and said with a warm deep sexy voice, "Babe, I'm so sorry to be late, is he bothering you?" He looked her in the eye, winked and gave her a soft kiss on her mouth, while putting his arm around her waist possessively.

The guy went away, most likely scared of this badass. She knew she should be scared too, when she saw the dark threatening look he gave the poor SOB. However, handsome gave her a reassuring squeeze, and she knew it would be fine. How she knew that... she did not know. She just knew.

Handsome was tall, with short military cut black hair, mocha latte colored skin; beautiful chiseled like Anglo features and an amazingly athletic body. However, it was his eyes that caught her, brown seductive pools that were intensely scrutinizing her. She felt a blush starting to rise from her bosom to her face. "T ... thank you," she managed to get out; Lord knows she had never been entranced by a man like this before, she felt spellbound.

He gave her a full out smile and she almost swooned, "At your service my fair lady, my name is Ricardo but everybody calls me Rick. Would you tell me yours?"

"Stephanie." she breathed. She thought he was a few years older and he was not at all like the boys, she had normally hanging around her. This one was dangerous. She realized not only for her as his whole energy felt dangerous, in fact, he emanated threat in spades. Yet, the most confusing thing was, that he made her feel save and a little giddy while he still held his arm around her, she had never felt so happy and content before in her life.

"Stephanie..." he said as if he could taste the sound of it. "That is a good name for you, Babe." Then he asked. "Would you like to dance Babe?" Hell yeah!

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Steph dear, what's wrong? You cry all the time, you haven't eaten, and I heard you being sick a few times in the morning." Grandma Mazur asked gently. Stephanie wished she could answer but she could not, her throat hurt too much from the tears she did not want to shed. Again she asked, "Steph... did you have unprotected sex, sweetie are you pregnant?"

She could only look at her grandmother and savior, with she was sure wide anguish showing eyes, after what seemed like eternity she croaked. "Yes I am, and I don't know how it can be I have taken my pill, it shouldn't be, but I am." She started to sob again; it was as if she had not done anything else in the last two days, while she tried to reconcile herself to her fate.

Grandma pulled her in her arms shushing her, trying to console her. "Shhh... it will be all right sweetie, all will be well. We have to talk to Luca to see what can be done. Do you know the father Steph?"

"No, I met him a few weeks ago at Night Town; he told me he was joining the army Rangers the day following our meeting. It was a fluke meeting, oh granny he was so handsome and nice. He was the first man I slept with after… you know whom. I knew I wouldn't see him again, we both knew. He told me if he wouldn't have the commitment to go, he wouldn't. He liked me just as much as I did him. We decided that if we were meant for each other we would meet again somewhere, someday and we did not trade our last names for the same reason. Jesus, I'm such a child, who believes such a thing, but he was serious when he said that, I'm almost sure. How can I go to college when I have a baby, I want to go to college granny. I'm too young to have a baby. What am I to do?"

"We will figure it out sweetheart we will. Let's talk to Luca and Hawk; maybe they can help figure out what is best."

/

What they decided to do was this; Stephanie married Hawk and finished college with the help of a nanny, grandma, Luca and Hawk. She took care of her precious baby when she could and her dear helpers did the rest. Her marriage with Hawk was a scam, a marriage of convenience; but she could not have had a better partner in this particular crime.

The reason Hawk suggested marriage to her, and she accepted, was that he had always wanted to be a father for all his adult life, but when his wife died, he had given up that possibility.

Hawk aka Chayton Taylor made her, Stephanie Taylor, a very spoiled married woman, he showered her with jewelry, expensive clothing and cars throughout their marriage. She was not his wife in practice, but they did love each other, and if he had to go somewhere where his wife was expected, she of course went with him and they managed to have a convincing marriage to the outside world.

Many had called her a gold-digger, because Hawk was so much older and wealthier, but she thought women understood. As a Native American, Hawk had long black hair, he was huge and imposing, with a very attractive muscular body and women young and old looked twice when he entered a room. However, his biggest asset was his character; he was kind, thoughtful, patient, intelligent, loyal, and warm. Not something, that comes to mind when somebody first met him, as he was somewhat intimidating in appearance.

/

Ten years later, she knew she had to move on; she wanted to be on her own. She had to grow up and face the world with her baby boy, who was not a baby anymore. After consulting Hawk, Uncle Luca and grandma, she had decided to move back to Trenton and take over the management of her cousins Vincent Plum's Bail Bonding Company. Grandma would stay with Luca and Hawk. Vinnie wanted to relocate to Miami with his wife, Lucille. He had contacted Uncle Luca a few months back, asking if he was interested in taking over the Bonds office being family and all. As she wanted to move on, she had to move out, so they thought it would be a good idea if she would run the office, she knew the office manager Connie Rosolli; as she had been in school with her sister Tina. She knew Trenton, and 'the Burg', but she did not want to live there. Her parents were still living in 'the Burg' and she did not want to see them ever again. As for her sister Valerie, she had not heard one word from her since she was thrown out, so no need to see her ever again too.

Hawk and Stephanie had found a beautiful mansion for Rick and her, just outside Trenton in a gated community, with a lot of bed- and bathrooms, for when her family or friends would want to stay over. A playroom and gym in the basement and a heated swimming pool outside that was very attractive to Rick. He did not particularly want to move out of their shared home, which she could understand, but she needed to move on, although not without him, as he was her everything. So, she bribed him to comply with her wish. She bribed Rick with... well she promised him she would adapt his life style in eating, to stay healthy, yuck. She trained daily to stay fit and strong, 'she would have to find a dojo around Trenton to spar', but the food was going to give her heartache, she loved a good doughnut, birthday cake, just plain cake, pineapple upside-down cake, Doritos, meatball sub, pizza or whatever contained fat and sugar. However, her little man loved to torture her, so he agreed to move with her if she complied with his demands. He is not always around so she would get her dose of good food when Rick was at school. Sometimes a woman has to be inventive.

She hired a housekeeper whose name was Ana. Carla, the au pair from the Netherlands, moved with them from Newark of course, she picked up and looked after Rick when she was at work after school. They had two security details from LHR around the clock; they always followed Rick and her unseen. The men lived in the servants' quarters so they have some privacy. In addition, they had trackers on them, and she had more trackers in her cars. That was the price they paid for the work her uncle and husband did, and being wealthy, life could be seriously worse though. The men shadowed them for years now and it did not bother her anymore, she did understand the necessity, even if nothing had ever happened to them. It made Hawk and Luca happy, more relaxed, as they thought they were in control of every situation with this security in place.

She do not know Rick's biological father at all, but his appearance, but Rick had traits he had definitely not gotten from her. She thought he was a health nut at such a young age, he hated sweets and such, and he did not want to eat meat because, that was pitiable for the animal. To be honest she thought so too, but she liked her meat too much to give it up. Rick always wanted to know where she was going to be and when she was expected home, sometimes she thought he was the adult and she was his child. He was serious in most everything he does, if its schoolwork or play, he had to have good grades, or if it is a game, he has to win, or he is not satisfied with himself. Not that he would have a temper tantrum; he just would do what troubles him repeatedly, until his had conquered it. He was very protective of her, and the people he loves, and he was the spitting image of the man who fathered him, as far as she could remember. On the other hand, he had traits from her too; he was always full of life, funny, and as curious as they come. She had never stopped thinking of Ricardo, the night they spent still fresh in her memory. She did not think she would ever see him again, but what he had said about if they were meant to be, they would get together somehow, someday, had never really left her mind.

Rick was aware Hawk was not his biological father. He had asked her if Hawk was his father, when he was seven or so. Manuel, Rick's best friend in school, had had a shock when his dad had called him a bastard, and his mother then had told him that his dad was indeed not his father. Unsurprisingly the woman left that man within days, bastard that he himself was.

Rick had been shocked too, but they had talked about it, and they had explained to him, as well as one can explain that to a child, what had happened and that it was not that his father did not want him, but simply did not know he was a father. Nevertheless, Hawk was his hero and example and she could not get a better one for him. That was also the reason Rick wanted to wear his hair long, he had not had a real hair cut since the day she told him about Hawk rescuing her from humiliation, and them from a life of desolation. She had instilled in him that they should be grateful for all they had and never think they were better than anyone who did not live in blessed circumstances as they live in.

When she moved out of Newark, Hawk asked her to wait on a divorce until she found someone to start a relationship with, she didn't think she would find the one she wanted, so she had no problem to agreeing to that. The only difference was that she moved to another location but they would see each other probably weekly or more. She just wanted some independence and to live on her own with her son. Her family had been supportive of the idea and made it easy on her. God she loved her family, they had accepted her for who she was, flaws an all.

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Well here she was in her new Mercedes four seat convertible sports car, who would have thought she would return to Trenton in such a car. Her appearance was different too; she had straightened and highlighted her hair because her curls would never behave. When she let it hang lose, it reached her waist and she thought it was one of her better assets. She wore it mostly in a lose bun, braided it, or had it lose in a high ponytail. Because she had worked in the office at LHR, as a representative for them, she mostly wore dresses, skirts and business suits when she was working. She was a little naughty there though; her skirts were short but not too short. She liked to look like a classy lady, but not conservative. Her clothing were tailored and her heels high. She had confidence in what she did, and who she was and showed it. She was not easily intimidated and she loved to get things her way. She had had a crash course in the workings of the Bonds world, then redecorated Vinnie's filthy office and she thought she was going to like working there very much.

She parked her car in front of the office and went in smiling. "Hi Connie, how are you today?"

"Fine Steph, your first day, are you excited?" Connie said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, my first day working on my own, well with you and Lula I mean, but I'm responsible now which as scary and exciting in one. Lula not in yet?"

"She will hate it she's late, she just called to tell me her car won't start, she has called Tank to help her and he is on his way over to her."

"Oh is that her boyfriend? His name though... his mother must have hated him to give him such a name." She said laughing.

"I wouldn't dare telling him that, he is built like a Tank and I guess it's a nick name. He's as big as Hawk. And no, he's not her boyfriend; he helps her, and tries to teach her to be a BEA. He works for RangeMan who handle the high bond skips. He is second in command there, haven't you met him or the owner, Carlos Mañoso AKA Ranger?"

"No, pity though, I would have liked to meet them but Hawk and Luca have done all the meetings with them. I was busy making the house our home. I think with the next contract negotiations, I will be the one to have deal with that. I'll get a cup of coffee and get to work. There is so much to read through and learn for me. Give me a call if there is something I need to know or do okay?"

Having to work with them, she had to be acquainted with the men in charge of RangeMan, after Hawk and she had dealt with the courthouse and police, she reminded herself.

"Okay." Connie said.

In her office, she called RangeMan and made an appointment for the day after, now she had other things to do. A half an hour later, she heard someone screeching in the office about a car parked outside. So she went to have a look, she was not really curious; she just liked to know all that goes around.

"Do you see that Mercedes Connie, isn't it a beauty? I would want such a ride, I think I won't need a man anymore, I get an orgasm just looking at it." Steph had to smile at that, it was the same thing she felt riding a beast of a car. Lula looked unexplainably great in red spandex; she guessed it was three sizes too small for her full body, to use an understatement, but then again she looked great in it.

"It's my car and if you are a good girl Lula, I will take you and Connie to Pino's for lunch, to celebrate my first day."

Lula was almost hyperventilating to get the chance to ride in it. "Well I'm always a good girl." She giggled. "And food is my passion, so I know that will work out. What time are we leaving?"

"We're leaving when you have your skips for the morning in custody okay?"

"Hell yeah." She almost skipped to the desk grabbed her files and skipped out of the door. Connie and she stared after her with our mouths hanging open. Did you ever see a fully-grown, full-bodied black, or for that matter, white woman, in too tight red spandex clothing and high heels, skip? No? We tell you, if you did, you will be standing open mouthed just like us. It was quite the sight to behold, endearing, shocking and funny.

When they were seated in Pino's, she saw she had forgotten it was a cop's hangout, the place was packed with them, but she did not recognize anybody. Against a wall on the other side though was a table with men all in black. The men in black were imposing like LHR men, looked like they were wearing urban combat gear. These guys were just her type. That was amusing, looking like she did. She looked like an upper class bitch, she knew she did, and she did it on purpose. However, she was attracted to men like Ricardo, Hawk and his guys. A few of them sitting there, even had tattoos on their faces, still no problem for her to admire the incredible bodies, oh especially those t-shirts they wore, they looked like they were painted on their muscular torso's. She secretly checked them out and noticed them ogle her just as covertly, and dismiss her as unapproachable.

"So ladies what shall it be?" She asked Connie and Lula when the server approached their table. "I know what I want, it's been too long since I had one."

They ordered and she had a meatball sub, Pino makes the best in the country. They talked, laughed and were enjoying, a nice lunch together until she came back from the rest room. She would have sworn she had all but forgotten about that man. When she walked back to their table, a tall, movie star handsome looking Italian guy spoke to her, while looking her over like she was his lunch.

"Well hello beautiful, I haven't seen you around here before. What about diner sometime, just you and me?" He said that in what he must think a seductive, which it wasn't, and too loud a voice. Next, she became aware of his 'she assumed fellow cops' when they stopped talking, and observed them with interest.

She looked him over just as he had done her, and then realized it was Joe Morelli. What the fuck, he's a cop? How is it possible _he_ ended up a cop?

She did not let him know she recognized him, and said smooth voiced and a bit too loud like he had done. "I don't think so. First off I'm married, I don't suppose that would be a problem for the likes of you, but it is to me. In addition, I have a standard to uphold, so even if I wasn't married, I wouldn't even think about it. Good day to you."

She deftly moved back to the table they were sitting at, and had to pass the table with all the men in black. She nodded at them and smiled her brightest smile, while she kept walking, she said loud enough for Morelli to hear. "Good afternoon gentlemen."

It seems now she had not only stupefied Morelli, but also the men in black looked quite shocked too. She turned to the girls, "So are we done here?" at which they nodded silently. "Come on let's go then." They gathered their stuff in the now silent establishment; she gave the men in black another bright smile, ignored Morelli and sashayed out of Pino's on her four inched power pumps. God she felt good, she totally humiliated that godforsaken motherfucker on his own turf, just as he had done to her years ago.

Lula was the first to regain her speech. "White girl that was the most entertaining thing I have seen in quite a while. Do you know you humiliated the Italian stallion; he is the king of this hood girl. All the women are after him and you..." she couldn't speak any more as she fell into the car laughing so hard she cried and informed us she almost peed herself. Which was way too much information for her, but still it was fun to get that bastard back. Connie was still dumbfounded; until she squeezed out, "The men in black are men working for RangeMan, Steph."

"Oh I'm glad I haven't alienated them then." Was all she said when she drove back to the office, thinking about Morelli, the nerve of him, fucker.

When they got there, Hawk stood in the door opening looking at her with a wide smile on his face. He greeted her with, "did you have a nice lunch sweetheart?" He was looking mighty fine in his jeans, black button down shirt and combat boots. He might be older but his presence was powerful, he had the 'don't fuck with me attitude' even when smiling at her.

"Oh Hawk, I had a delightful lunch." Then snickered wickedly. "The girls are still recovering," she said looking at them.

"Was it that bad?" Hawk responded with a grin, knowing her it had to be something humorous, or mildly disastrous, it could swing both ways with ease.

Connie said. "Your wife has humiliated the local stud. The man was crushed. It's never been so silent in Pino's while the joint was open for business."

"Really Steph what happened?" Hawk asked, grinning wider.

"I'll tell you later, now we have to get to the courthouse and police station to introduce me and get my permit to handle bonds. I am sure you will enjoy the story. We might even bump into the local stud, he's a cop."

She handed him her car keys and they went on their way. She told Hawk whom the local stud was and that the man had not recognized her, when he so eloquently asked her out to dinner. Hawk was furious, of course, he knew all about why she was thrown out of her parents' house, and what Morelli had done. She told him to leave it, as she would handle the thug herself when the time came that he recognized her. Hawk did not want to, but conceded. Their business in the courthouse was done rapidly, and now they had to get the same done at the police station. When they arrived there and headed to the front desk, she saw Eddie Gazzara who married her cousin Shirley, so she had heard. She had not seen him in twelve years but he recognized her immediately.

"Stephanie." He hollered enthusiastically, smiling widely. "Jeez Steph, you look goooood, you turned out a Lady. How are you? So good to see you again, we're family now, did you know I married Shirley?" He was so sincere in his welcome and that felt so good, she almost cried.

They hugged, "Yes I know, I heard from my grandmother she still keeps tabs here. I'm proud to have you in my family Eddie, you look good to," and he did, "but I am not in touch with the family in the 'Burg'. I'd appreciate it if you would not mention me to them or them to me. Okay?" He nodded happily. "Eddie this is my husband Hawk Taylor. Hawk this is Eddie Gazzara." They shook hands and made pleasantries as they were taught by their mammas. They talked for a while; achieved what they had come for and walked out of the police station without attracting too much attention to themselves.

/

They were on time to get Rick from school; collected Hawk's car by the office and headed home separately. Later they ate Ana's dinner and spent a pleasurable evening together. Hawk left the following morning early, and she brought Rick to school before she went to the office. When she was almost there, an unmarked police car stopped her. She knew for sure she had not driven above the speed limit. When she saw Morelli coming out of his police car she waited patiently for him to come to her as she opened her window.

"Stephanie Plum, you were speeding, I have to write you a ticket." He looked so smug, as if he really enjoyed himself, idiot. "Your driver's license and car papers please."

She handed him what he asked for, and waited unwearyingly.

"Mrs. Taylor it is now, eh. You snatched yourself a sugar daddy?" He said with the obvious intension to get a rise out of her, looking her car over with a scornful expression on his face.

She looked up at him all innocent, determined not to react to the insult. "Excuse me? I know I am Mrs. Taylor... but who are you? Should I know you?"

His face became white then red and he had trouble trying to keep things together that was clear. The poor fucker even started to stutter. "I ... I'm Joe Morelli." If looks could kill, she would be dead on the spot.

Sugary sweet she replied. "Oh excuse me, I didn't recognize you; it's so long ago since I have seen you last. In addition, I wasn't driving too fast. And if you don't believe me, I can have my husband read out my GPS that registers all this car does. It even records our little conversation as we speak. Is that necessary?"

He looked at her in stunned disbelieve. "No." He handed her back her papers without saying anything further and walked back to his car stiff legged, body rigid, 'as Ricky was wont to do when he was angry with her'. Two for her, none for Morelli. YES!

/

She hoped to have seen the last of him, but doubted it; his ego was so big she was sure he could not handle rejection too easily. Happily, she resumed her way to the office. Lula and Connie were both in and she was handed a cup of coffee, before they inquired if she had encountered Morelli that morning, as they clearly expected. So she told them what happened and they looked at her in disbelieve. "You did what?" Connie all but screamed, "And he just walked away?"

"Yep." She said proudly. "I have to go to RangeMan to introduce myself, can't have them think me to high and mighty to come to them."

"You know Joe Morelli isn't gone leave this alone don't you." Lula said a little upset.

"Yes I know. I'm going to RangeMan now, we work with them and I don't know them yet, I'm about to correct that. Call me if you need me, see you later." She replied not wanting to elaborate further on Morelli, hastily removing herself from the office. She did wonder if Connie remembered the reason she had left home all those years ago, as she did not comment on it. Hopefully she does not.

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

She arrived on Haywood in time for her appointment and entered the seven-story building through the main entrance. She was welcomed by a nice looking man, dressed in black like the men in Pino's, behind the front desk. Today she was dressed in an A-line mid thigh length light blue summer dress with spaghetti straps, topped with a darker blue little cardigan, and high heels in a matching color. She knew she looked well. The man's expression when he first saw her, told her he liked it too.

She gave the man her friendliest smile; he appreciated her hard work after all. "Hi I'm Mrs. Taylor and I have an appointment with Tank."

The man stammered some, probably not used to woman in the building as they were not at LHR before granny and she joined them she guessed. "Yes Ma'am, he will be down in a minute to get you."

She gave him another genuine smile and the poor soul blushed, so cute. "Thanks I'll wait for him."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you ma'am." Then he turned his attention to his computer on his desk.

A huge bald African American man exited the elevator and walked towards her. He had a blank facial expression. The same blank face her husband and Luca use, when not sure what to expect. Or he might use that mask permanently, many men she knew did. "Hi, you must be Tank; I'm Stephanie Taylor from Plum's bail bonds." She said smiling brightly." I have come to introduce myself; it's always nice to know the people one works with. Please call me Stephanie or Steph. You've met my husband and uncle, but I'm the one who you will be dealing with over the bonds business from now on. Sorry I haven't been here sooner, but I've been busy."

His blank face still in place, but a small uplift of the corners of his mouth told her he was trying not to smile. Most likely, because he thought it a bad idea, to deal with women in his field of work, especially dumb rich bitches in high heels. A man with his background should know how appearance could be deceiving. He would not know what hit him when she was finished with him. "No problem Ma'am, my name is Tank please follow me; we'll take this further in my office." He turned and led her to his office on the fifth floor of the building. They walked along a com room and cubicles filled with men dressed in black, in a large space. The men were curious but tried to hide it admirable, she threw them a bright smile too and gave them a finger wave. Which made them look at their computer quickly and she almost giggled.

Once seated in Tank's office, and she having had a cup of coffee, they pleasantly talked about the business they had with each other. They talked some more about what RangeMan did besides catching FTA's, when she told him they provided her home's security too. But of course, he knew that already, Hawk had asked Tank to keep a close eye on them, as if they did not have enough security already. She should have known. Then she broached the subject she really came for, "is there a possibility I can work with RangeMan, to learn what is involved to bring in a skip?" She asked brightly, knowing he would have a problem with it, but it would be hard for him to refuse outright.

"Uh well, it can be dangerous work for a woman; I don't think it's something for you to do." He stated hesitantly.

She gave him a look that told him undoubtedly she was not buying that. He did not even hear what she asked. She wanted to learn what was involved, not learn how to bring down a skip. Playtime! "Do you mean I'm not competent enough to do that? Or don't you want women to do your job?"

"No, no I wouldn't imply that. I know women who apprehend Skips but ..." then he stopped talking altogether looking a bit flushed, probably not wanting his foot in his mouth any further and she almost smiled because that was exactly what he was implying. A woman like her cannot want her hands dirty or her nails might be broken, oh dear what a disaster that would be. He resumed with what he thought would be his escape. "Besides I don't think your husband will be pleased if we endanger you by allowing you to do that."

"Do you think so? But I know he doesn't mind, he always let me have my way." Oh how she love to play these games. "He even told me to try a distraction job, well the FTA would have to be an easy one and not have too much of a rap sheet, but Hawk agreed." She sounded slightly whiny, as he might have expected her to. Now she not only wanted to know what was involved to bring in a skip, no, now she wanted to do a distraction too. Having heard stories about them, from some men who worked for LHR and RangeMan, she always fancied herself doing that if only for one time. That might teach Tank to listen to her, if not she will make his life a little more difficult.

"You are telling me Hawk is in agreement of you learning the ropes of going after a FTA?" The man sounded incredulous, looking her over in disbelieve.

She got her phone and pressed speed deal number one, when Hawk answered she put it on speaker. "Hi Sweet thing," she said as that was the code they agreed on a long time ago, for him to play along. "Hi Honey." he answered. "How's your day?"

"Well hot stuff, all was going well, but Mr. Tank here at RangeMan doesn't believe you approve of me learning the necessary knowledge of bounty hunting." She pouted.

"Oh sweetheart, you can't blame the man, he doesn't know you dear. Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked indulgently, as if he was speaking to a child.

"Yes will you?" her voice cheery again.

"Okay my little dove; give him the phone will you. Maybe I can change his mind." He cooed. She had a hard time keeping a serious face; damn he is good she thought.

Tank was listening to their exchange with wonder in his eyes and his eyebrows raised high up where his hairline should have been. He must think they were crazy and she had to agree. She had never been a bounty hunter but she was confident she had all the skills necessary to be one, if that was what she wanted, however, it was not her plan to become a BEA, but she wanted to know what it entailed. So she knew what she could expect or not from the BEA's working for their office. Yet, Mr. Tank had prejudices and difficulty to see beyond his experiences, but she loved to teach him. She gave him her phone and he took it with visible trepidation.

"Hawk." he said.

"Tank, I hear you think I want to restrict my woman to the office. You told me you're not married but let me give you some advice before you ever take that step. My woman does what she wants, whenever she wants to. If I curb her, in anything, she will be unhappy and an unhappy wife makes us husbands unhappy. And I hate to be unhappy, do you understand so far?" Hawk told him in a clear and merry voice.

Tank looked at her as if he was ready to run. He cleared his throat and replied. "Yes Sir."

"Okay son, now listen she can handle a gun and handcuffs, but she prefers zip ties to cuffs because they are lighter to carry around. You know, all that shit she would need makes her handbag heavy, gun, handcuffs, pepper spray, stun gun, and such, that could be a problem, but I don't think so. So think zip tie to get the picture. If you still don't dare to take her, I will find someone else. No problem for me. The only thing she wants is to learn what it requires to apprehend a skip. It's not that she wants to be a bounty hunter."

Stephanie spoke up loud, so Hawk could hear, in her patent pouty voice. "Honey I want to try a distraction too," Hawk reacted immediately. "Sure sweetie I'll ask, but if you do, please be careful we have a child at home, we can't lose you. You heard her Tank, can you accommodate her, or do I have to ask somebody else? If you can't do any of this for any reason, there is no harm done."

Sweat was gathering on the poor man's forehead. When she saw his indecision, she knew he still had not heard what they were asking. She wondered if he was going to take a bimbo along, showing her the tricks of the trade or not. She saw he was leaning to not, but he relented. "Okay Hawk if that is what you both wants, I will give it a try to teach her the ropes." She almost jumped up to hug the big man but thought better of it. He gave her back the phone and she spoke to Hawk in her normal tone of voice. "Bye Hawk thanks, I'll see you later."

She turned her attention back to Tank. "See that wasn't too difficult was it? You should really learn to listen Mr. Tank, I do not want to catch a skip myself, and I only want to learn what is required to catch one."

He looked at her with concentrated scrutiny for a few seconds, "you were playing me, weren't you?"

She gave him an all-innocent look back, batting her eyelashes. "Why, Mr. Tank I wouldn't dare."

"Yes you'd dare, you just did." Then, he started laughing so hard, tears were running down his face when his office door, was abruptly opened by two stunned looking men. One was an African-American and the other a spiked haired Latino. Both good looking must be a requirement to work here she thought absentmindedly. They probably did not see her from where they stood in the doorway, because the Latino said loudly. "What the fuck Tank, what's going on in here?"

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Still laughing Tank turned to me and said, "Mrs. Taylor may I introduce two other core team members of RangeMan?"

"Shit." the Latino man said. Then put his hand in front of his mouth in shock he swore again.

Their heads suddenly swept to the direction she was sitting in a guest chair with such a speed, she was afraid they would strain their necks. Being done with fooling Tank, she sweetly said to him with a wink the other men could not see, "I would be honored to be introduced to these gentlemen, Mr. Tank." She said while batting her eyelashes again like a fool, ignoring the language used.

Tank tried to stop laughing which took him a while, the other men just stood there waiting for an introduction, looking completely perplexed. She could see them thinking that something was not right, but what? Could it be Tank was laughing at her? That would be bad. On the other hand, was Tank laughing at them? That would be equally bad. She showed a confused face to the two and winked as she looked at Tank, and every time she did that, he started to holler again.

She took pity on the two and walked up to them to shake hands. "Hi I'm Stephanie Taylor; I work at the bonds office as a replacement of Vincent Plum. I don't know what I have done to your Mr. Tank but I hope I haven't broken him. Please call me Stephanie or Steph."

The Latino still looked confused murmuring about 'Mr. Tank' and 'broken him', the sound of Tank laughing must have been a new experience for this office as more and more men in black walked by the now open door to take a look.

The African American came out of his stupor first, "Mrs. Taylor, I'm Bobbie Brown and this here is Lester Santos, so nice to meet you." we all shook hands and by then Tank had gathered his bearings again. She thought she was going to like Tank very much, and was proud she made him laugh. These men had a rough life dealing with the underbelly of society, not to mention what they had seen while working for Uncle Sam. It was always her pleasure to lighten their days.

Although, she had enough fun for that day so she decided to behave for the rest of it. She smiled at Tank and brought her attention to the two men in front of her. "Mr. Brown, it is my pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Santos a pleasure."

"Wow, you are definitely better looking than Vinnie." Mr. Santos was a blabbermouth so to hear.

"Gosh, I sure hope so Mr. Santos, my husband would not be happy if I morphed into something akin to Vinnie." She deadpanned.

Mr. Brown grinned mischievously. "So, you are Hawk's wife, I have heard a lot about you." Then he said to Santos, "You better watch out here Santos, this is a wicked woman. She will best you, even when you are on top of your game."

She laughed, "Who has been telling you fables, Mr. Brown? And please call me Stephanie; it makes me feel so old to be a Mrs."

"Okay Stephanie." Brown said, "I will not give up my sources so easily, first I want to know what you have done with Tank, and please call me Bobby."

Mimicking him, she replied, "Okay Bobby, I have done nothing with Tank, we just had a little fun together, isn't that so Tank?"

He snickered, "Yes we have, best damn fun I had in ages."

"You see Bobby I haven't broken him." Now she snickered.

"Damn it, tells us the joke already, and call me Lester." Santos cried impatiently.

"Are you always so crass Lester, or is this just for me?" She asked in her disappointed mommy tone.

"Oh, fuck I am sorry." Blabbermouth replied.

Now she laughed aloud, "I think we will get along just fine Lester, I kind of like you're inability to pretend. You are a, what you see is what you get guy aren't you." Although there had to be much more to this man, otherwise he would not be part of the core team there. As far as she knew, RangeMan was a very successful business.

He beamed when he nodded, yes, "Thank you, Gorgeous." He reminded her of Ricky, he could bounce in excitement just as blabbermouth did now.

"You are welcome, Handsome." Giving him a genuine and kind smile in return, so far she liked these men. "So, Bobby, tell me now who has spilled the beans on me? Was it Hawk?"

"No, it was Vince, he works for LHR sometimes. He was quite complimentary about you, and told me some of your antics. If it is true what he told me, we better watch out here." He grinned.

She felt her face lit up in happy anticipation. "Is Vince here? Is he back, and Hal? You know Hal?"

The men had the same indulgent facial expression as Hawk always had when she was excited. Tank answered, "Yes they are back, but are on surveillance duty right now."

"Oh, I am so glad they made it back." She gushed. "Are they alright? I mean no bullet holes, or broken bones, anywhere."

"Yeah, they are good. They will be back here at five."

"Oh," she replied deflated. "Pity I can't see them today, my son's nanny is under the weather and I have to get Rick from school." His security detail could do that, but that is something she had never done. It would always be her, his father, of his nanny Carla, who gets to do that. In a few years, he would not need his nanny or her anymore to come home from school. Carla gave her the freedom to work, but work was the only reason she used to pass on her responsibility to be his mom. Maybe she could invite Vince, Hal, these men, Lula and Connie to a pool party at the house, Rick missed his dad, grandma, and his Uncle Luca so much. Making new acquaintances and friends might be the key to expel loneliness and bring some fun for the both of them.

Santos said. "Why don't you get your Rick and come back to see them. We could go out together and grab some dinner later?"

She gave him a grateful smile, "No, I can't do that, Rick needs to do his homework, and it is a school day tomorrow, but thank you for the invitation. I will see Vince and Hal another time. Call me when you can schedule me, Tank." He nodded affirmative, they all shook hands again and she left the building with a good feeling.

/

"Fuck man, that woman is hot. That Hawk guy is a lucky bastard." Lester stated to Tank and Bobby when Stephanie had left the office.

Tank chuckled, "You could say that. She's clever and funny. She played me the entire time she was in here, you should have seen her before you came in. Moreover, she has a great talent learned from her husband. When I first saw her when she came in, I thought that she was some dumb rich bitch, but she has much more going for her. Yeah I'm going to love to get to know her."

Bobby said. "Vince had told me she would come to Trenton and was excited, it seems that when she is in the vicinity it is never dull. She loves to set people on the wrong foot, but is never malicious. Although she doesn't suffer, fools gladly according to him. Didn't you hear what she did to that cop Morelli?"

His audience shook their head, waiting in anticipation. "She humiliated him in front of his colleagues, and called us RangeMan, gentlemen." Bobby divulged proudly, before he stopped talking again.

"So tell me, what did she do to humiliate Morelli?" Lester asked smiling wickedly in eagerness to hear the downfall of that fucker. There was no love lost between Lester and Morelli, both well known to the women in town.

Bobby grinned again. "If I hadn't seen it myself I would not have believed it. I was having Lunch at Pino's Yesterday, with a few of our men, including Cal and Hector, when an unfamiliar but beautiful woman came in with Connie and Lula. I now recognize her as Mrs. Taylor. We all admired her, but dismissed her immediately because she was obviously a wealthy and spoiled married woman. I mean you cannot miss that rock on her left hand, or you have to be blind. They were laughing and joking with each other and ignorant to the attention she attracted. When they finished their lunch, she first went to pay their tab, then she went to the restroom and when she came back, Morelli asked her out to dinner, rather loudly. She looked him over, declined the honor, telling him that she was married and if she wasn't, she still wouldn't go out with him, because she had a standard to uphold. Now comes the best part though, she walked past us and said with a beautiful smile, "Good afternoon, Gentlemen." Moreover, she repeated that smile to us when they left a very silent and astonished establishment. I thought that the most wonderful thing, because the place was obvious packed with cops at that time, the same cops that call us tugs."

Tank snickered, "She did that did she." He had a faraway expression on his face, "hell this doesn't surprise me one bit. Have you ever met Hawk?"

"No." They replied simultaneously.

"That is one scary man, he is an ex Ranger like us, as is her uncle Luca by the way, they are the owners of LHR as you know, and now they own Plum's bonds office too. Hawk is a mind fucker by profession, and I am almost sure he has trained his significantly younger wife in that trade. They are a scary team. Now Mrs. Taylor has asked us to let her learn the ropes of bounty hunting, so she understands what apprehending skips entails, and consequently what she might expect from us. She has also told me, she will do the preparatory work, as in doing searches where her skip is, before she sends the file to us to make the capture easier. Furthermore, she wants to do a distraction, just for the fun of it. I didn't want to at first, but she made me talk to her husband and he explained how he was unhappy if she was unhappy, and she would be unhappy if we try to stop her from getting what she wants. What do you think Ranger is going to say about the fact that I have granted her requests when he comes home tomorrow?"

Bobby and Lester did not answer directly, because they were in shock. That slip of a woman had not only her badass husband eating out of her hand, but had Tank doing something he did not want.

"He will kick your ass." Bobby finally said. "I know she is cute and all, but he never will agree to show her the ropes. Good God man, have you seen how she looks? Those lethal nails could be broken, and her couture clothes, might be ruined. Not to mention, I doubt she can run in those killer heels, if she can run at all. This will not go over well with him, I guarantee you."

"That is what I thought." Is all Tank said in return, although he now was convinced there was much more to Stephanie Taylor. He also knew that if Ranger tries to retract their agreement, she was the one that would screw him over lovingly.

/

Fuck, he was glad to go home. He had been fifteen minutes from killing himself when they finally called it quits. Three months, spent in utter boredom had made him borderline suicidal. Oh, the money was good, but never again. RangeMan was thriving now, no need to accept those requests anymore. His contract with the government had ended, and he was relieved it had. Two years ago, he could not have imagined having those feelings, but here it was.

He was a hunter, a warrior, not a babysitter. This fabulously wealthy family had travelled the Middle East on some undisclosed government business, with their eighteen-year-old daughter in tow. That had not been any treat what so ever, and the only excitement he had had was the daughter trying to seduce him. She must be out of her mind, he was fourteen years her senior. What did she think he was a pedophile or something?

The only eighteen year old he ever thought of, was the one he met the evening before he left for his army Ranger training. Her, he remembered with fondness, God she had been all he had ever wanted in a woman. She had been beautiful, pure, intelligent, full of life, and even in her innocence, so sexy. She came up in his mind every now and then, when he realized he was lonely. He had almost married in Miami because of a pregnancy scare from a one-night stand, a few years before he found that treasure in Newark. However, before they had tied the knot, she had a miscarriage, which was sad, but he walked away scot-free. Although, when he had to walk away from that treasure in Newark, it had been considerably more difficult. He had even come up with that line, 'if they were meant to be, they would meet each other again', what BS. He had never seen his Babe again.

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Having been gone for more than three months he drank in the sight of polluted Trenton, the traffic on Hamilton was heavy for the time of day, but he was almost there where he wanted to be. Ten more minutes and he was home. Then a truck was blocking his way, the driver was unloading his goods in front of a hardware store. He took a deep breath and waited patiently for the man to get that truck out of his way. Then he caught sight of a beautiful woman who strutted confidently alongside of said truck to get to her car, as it seemed.

Out of nowhere, there was a tingle in his neck, as if a low voltage of electricity ran through it, awakening all his nerve ends. The moment he felt it, he noticed the woman looked around as if she sought something, or someone, the fingers of her right hand soothing her neck muscles. Her gaze locked on his dark tinted windows for a second, he knew she could not see him, yet he felt exposed. Bizarre!

This enchanting creature had long brown straight hair in a high ponytail; her form fitting black skirt was short but classy, hugging her perfect ass, her legs were long, well formed and her black pumps high. Her tight baby blue blouse showed small, but in his opinion, very adequate breasts and the color of her blouse matched her exquisite eyes. He felt his cock stir, which was something he had not felt for long time just checking out a woman.

When he saw the rock on her left hand ring finger, he had a strange feeling of gloom. Plus her face was eerie familiar but he could not place her at all, but knew he had met her before. He perceived a box from the Tasty Pastry in her hand, when she beeped her car open. A new Mercedes sport, convertible, he sighed, must be the wife of a wealthy man. Again, he felt the nagging feeling of sadness when she eased out of her parking spot and drove off. He did not do sad; life was too short for negative feelings. Could destiny be telling him something he needed to know? First boredom, now sadness, these were feelings and emotions, he was not accustomed to, moreover, he was not planning to become accustomed to them either. Determined to forget the woman and the unwanted feelings he let out a breath of relief when he could move again.

When he saw his building on Haywood, he felt better already. He let himself into the building and parked. When he arrived on five, Tank spotted him directly, "Hey Boss man, good to have you back." Tank spoke with more enthusiasm than he had heard from him in a long time.

"Yeah it is good to be back, this is the last time I have to do this. Hell man, I almost killed myself from boredom." Ranger relayed with a chuckle.

Tank sniggered good humored, "Good to hear you will not be going in the wind anymore. The paperwork was getting too much for me alone. I'm glad to leave it to you again."

"Ha ha, so what gives?" Ranger inquired grinning.

"We have to talk," Tank only said before he indicated to him to follow him to his office.

When they were in his office Tank closed the door and started to speak about what Mrs. Taylor wanted, and that he had promised to accommodate her.

Hawk had told him, his wife was going to operate the Bonds office, but had said nothing about teaching her the ropes of bounty hunting. He had known of Hawk and Luca Mazur by reputation, but had never dealt with them in person. Their reputation was good and some of RangeMan's men had a contract with them for special missions, when they needed their special skills on occasion. He had known that before he hired them and when it did not interfere with the agenda of RangeMan they accepted that as a given. Tank and he had only ever worked for the government instead of the private company LHR was. Tank had first met them in person over the contract negotiations for Plum's Bonds Office, for whom they did the apprehension of their skips, while he had only talked to them on the phone. He had decided to continue their association with Plum's bonds office, but if they had to teach Mrs. Taylor the ropes, or worse, let her do a distraction, he did not know if that was wise. The woman must at least be fifty, now if she would be like the woman he saw earlier, he even would want to be the skip for her to apprehend.

"Fuck, Tank, how old is that woman, and is she capable of coming with us when we go after a skip. How could you concede to this? Hawk is going to kill us both when he finds out."

Tank gave him a rare enigmatic smile, "That is what I thought, but you could not be farther from the truth. She called him and made me ask him… he is on board with her. He also offered to find somebody else if I did not 'dare' to take her. The only reservation he has is that she'd be careful."

"Okay, but do you think she can do it, you know how dangerous it can be. As for the distraction, what do you think will happen when we send in an old woman? That's not going to work is it?"

Now Tank looked contrite, "I don't know boss, how about I call her and you talk some sense into her? I did not get anywhere with her yesterday, but with your looks you ought to have more success. You know women always drool and swoon when they see you." He could not have a travesty of a distraction; it would hurt RangeMan's reputation. So it was up to him now to talk some sense into that woman, what she wanted was not going to happen.

Wanting to rip the band aid off before he chickened out, he said. "Okay you call her; I will meet with her in my office when she gets here. I am not going to fuck up my reputation for nobody, you hear." With that, he stalked out of Tank's office for his own.

/

Tank thought about what he was doing but could not resist, this was going to be great. Seeing her at work, goading him on to make a fool of himself had been so refreshing, so out of the norm, it had him feeling alive again. Hearing Ranger say he had been bored out of his mind and the assuming he did, had made him decide that Ranger needed a bit of Mrs. Taylor's medicine. It had helped him to see again that sometimes what you saw, was not always what you thought it was.

"Hi Stephanie, when you have time will you come to Haywood, Ranger AKA Carlos Mañoso our boss came home and wants to talk about the stuff we spoke of yesterday. Do you mind?" He asked her when he got a hold of her in her office.

"Tell me Tank, is he as prejudiced as you where?" She asked while grinning deviously. He snickered and replied.

"I think so, he is afraid a fifty year old woman can't do distractions. He thinks you are Hawks age, and is anxious for his badass reputation. Please do me a favor and make his life difficult, he says he is bored and I know you can help him there."

She giggled, "But of course, it will be my pleasure. I will be there at lunchtime, if you have time, we can grab a bite when I am done, okay?" She had no idea what a stressful day she had in her future, and food would be the last thing on her mind in the end of it.

"That will be my pleasure, if I had had no time I would make it. Thanks and see you in a bit, Stephanie."

/

Before she went to Haywood she had to do some shopping, memories of past times filled her. Her mouth watered with the thought of a Giovichinni's roast beef sandwich, should she? Yes, she should just because she could now. A sandwich was not enough so she could eat more with Tank in an hour and a half. Thinking about the meeting she was to have, she was not aware of her surroundings, when she entered the shop. She advanced to the counter deep in thought, when the voice of her mother disturbed that.

"Well, well, look who we have here?" the bitch said.

She decided to do a Joe Morelli on her mother. What an evil shrew that woman was, even if she would not see her ever again it would be too soon. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" She asked in her most deadly voice, her face blank, and her eyes ice-cold.

"Of course you do, I am your mother." She snarled offended.

To her great satisfaction, Stephanie detected fear in the bitch's eyes when she just stared at her for a few beats. "My mother? I don't have a mother since I was sixteen or even before. My biological parents threw me out of their house because I made a mistake and since then I am a very happy woman. I do not miss them at all; they are dead to me so to speak. And I advise you to leave me alone or just ignore me." She deadpanned. How dare that woman call herself her mother? Stinking Bitch!

To her absolute shock, Mrs. Giovichinni, interfered, "Look Helen Plum, if you have a problem with this lovely woman I suggest you do it elsewhere, I will not let you insult her in my shop. Am I clear?"

Helen sputtered, "But this is my daughter Stephanie, can't you see that."

The woman responded with venom, which was unusual in the 'Burg', between housewife and shop owner. Among the housewife's it was common, they were all vipers.

"Yes I can see that, she grew up to be a beautiful young woman. You should be proud of her, and ashamed of yourself. This is long due but now I will tell you what I thought of your actions all those years ago. You are a hypocrite Helen, remember Ed Crandle?"

Her mother went white around the nose, her fear now shown boldly.

"Now Helen, do you?" When no answer came, she continued unmercifully, and Steph was spellbound. "Well I do, he was my boyfriend, and he took your virginity when you were seventeen. He cheated on me, with you. Do you remember now? Are you ashamed now, you two-faced mother from hell?"

Did she imagine she saw steam come out of Rebecca Giovichinni ears from ire, and the woman-exhaled fire from her mouth if she was not mistaken. This proved, that 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.' She saw her always-formidable mother shrink a few inches; then the bitch looked around skittish before she bolted out of the shop door and hopefully out of her life permanently.

Before she could say anything, Rebecca Giovichinni came around the counter and took her hands in hers. "I am so sorry Stephanie that I waited so long to expose her, but you were gone so quickly after that incident I didn't think it would matter anymore. However, when I saw how she wanted to hurt you again just now, I couldn't hold my tongue. I hate that bitch you know."

She laughed somewhat embarrassed, to the woman and responded. "Welcome to the club."

Another woman cleared her throat, "can I join too?" a shy voice asked.

As all this unfolded she had had not looked around to see who was there, first she had been irritated with her mother, then Mrs. Giovichinni had had her spellbound with her unexpected ire toward Mrs. Plum as she would call the witch from now on. Now Mrs. Plum's childhood friend Mrs. Thelma Klapp wanted to join their, Hate, Helen Plum club. Had hell frozen over?

She stared at Mrs. Klapp, with a she was sure, shocked expression, before she could answer. "Everybody who feels the need is welcome in that club, as long as you do not expect me to attend meetings that is. I want nothing to do with Mrs. or Mr. Plum anymore, I hope you understand."

"Yes dear we do," Mrs. Klapp said. "Don't you worry about her anymore Sweetie, Rebecca, and I will keep her humble from now on! I have always been afraid of her, but no more." she watched the two women in consternation all her appetite gone. She had never realized she had been afraid of that monster too. However, as Mrs. Klapp said, no more. She needed to get out of there and think.

"Thank you Mrs. Klapp and you especially Mrs. Giovichinni, but I need to go, I have an appointment, and I am running late now."

"Can I get you what you came in for, Stephanie?" Mrs. Giovichinni asked kindly.

"No thanks, but seeing Mrs. Plum has taken away any desire for something to eat, I will be back another time, okay?"

"Of course Honey, we understand."

She took her leave and drove around in a daze for a while, her equilibrium shot to hell. She thought about calling Hawk, Luca, or granny, but decided against it. She wanted to be on her own, than she will have to fix things on her own, including the difficult ones. She couldn't continue to run to them every time she felt shitty. She reminded herself she was a grown woman in charge of her own life, like a mantra. Until she realized she had to get going to Haywood or otherwise she would be too late, and as this was business, she went. Squaring her shoulders, she decided that she might feel better if she played a bit with Mr. Mañoso. She did not think her day could get more complicated, boy was she wrong.

As she had done the last time, she parked her car in front of the building and entered the front entrance. The same man from the day before greeted her, but now with a genuine smile. "Mrs. Taylor, Tank has told me to expect you and to send you up to the fifth floor. Go ahead the elevator is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Shaking off the last of her gloomy thoughts, she smiled in return and went up to five, where Tank awaited her and brought her to Mr. Mañoso's office. She supposed Tank was also aware of all the surveillance cameras she had seen around the parts of the building she had been in, many people forgot that after a period of time. Because he acted all business, which made her smile inside, he was in character, playing his part. She loved that, it made life so much more fun. He knocked and she heard a brisk "Enter." Tank grinned mischievously before he let her into his boss's office, and closed the door on her.

The man she saw when she came into that office, took her breath away, and she almost passed out. She just stood there, stupidly. Not in a million years had she expected to find Ricardo there. He was the first to come out of his shock-induced stupor, "Stephanie? Babe?" is all he uttered while he appeared selfsame shaken.

"Ricardo?" was all she could manage. All the tricks of the trade, had left her, no words would come. She did not know how long they stood there staring at each other, before he came forward invading her personal space, although he did not touch her, he stated softly, disappointment evidently in his voice.

"Now I have finally found you, you are married."

"We're separated." She breathed, being as eloquent as ever with him around.

Leaning forward he whispered in her ear and she almost swooned. "Are you now... what does that mean for us?"

She managed a, "Is there a chance of us?"

The intensely scrutinizing dark brown seductive pools where back, and pinned her in place, he searched her face as if looking for an answer, before he disclosed. "I want to be with you, Babe. I _have_ been looking for you since we last saw each other. The question here is do _you_ want us to be together?"

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Yes, she wants them to be together, but she was not alone in this. Was one of the many bewildered thoughts Stephanie had right after her meeting Ricardo.

"Uhmm, yes I want that, but there is a lot to talk about. Maybe you don't want me anymore when you know everything, and I think you should take a few steps back, so then maybe I can think."

/

When that door opened and revealed his Babe, he first thought he was hallucinating. Now he knows from where he knew her face, his dreams! Christ, she was beautiful and just as irresistible as when he had first met her. He also comprehended now why he did not recognize her right away, when they had met, she had curly hair, he had dreamed of her with that wild and sexy hair. The night they spent so long ago, the best night of his life is what that was, he had to admit that to himself and leave her be.

She was married, married to a colleague, a brother in arms; he should stay clear of her. Could he do that now he had finally found her? Damn, she was everything he wanted in a woman; he wanted her. Nobody but her! She was just as affected as he was, he could see she recognized him too. It makes him sad to think he was too late, and he didn't do sad. However, it seems he did. Before he knew it, he walked over towards her, feeling that now decipherable tingle in his body he only got with her, that must be because he had never experienced it before. His voice had a life on its own when it said that what he felt in his heart, that now he had finally found her, she was married, never to be his.

Then she dropped a happy bomb on him. Could he be so lucky? After all, the dark things he had done and seen in this world. The darkness, loneliness, and pain, the skeletons and scars of his past, which had left him feeling worthless in the eyes of society and God, maybe this is absolution. Would he get a chance to spend his life with her? He realized he _had_ been looking for her, albeit unconsciously. He had never felt as complete in his life as now, just sharing her space. Pathetic as it was, it is how he felt.

Leaning forward he smelled her scent, he almost licked her delectable neck but he decided not to, but do as intended, he whispered in her ear. Gathering courage, he wanted to know what it meant for them. He desperately wanted there to be 'them'.

He almost laughed aloud in relief, when she asked if there would be a chance of them being together. Oh sweet Stephanie, she had no idea what effect she had on him. He would walk to hell and back to experience what he had been dreaming of since he met her.

He really wanted her to know he was sincere, looking into those expressive eyes of hers, he knew she was. He could not get enough of her lovely face; he looked at her wanting to imprint her features into his long-term memory, so he could never forget. He promised himself to honor, love and respect her for all his life if she would have him. If he had his way, this face would be the first he saw when he woke up in the morning and the last when he went to sleep. He had never felt he was ready for a relationship of any kind, but now he was, with her, his Babe. He knew he had to be honest and speak with his heart and so he did. He told her how he wanted to be with her, that he had been looking for her since they last saw each other, now he wanted to know if there is a real possibility for them to be together and if she wanted that too.

Please, please let it happen! It was as if he could read her like a book, but not one, he was particular familiar with. The emotions and thoughts were evident on her face, it ranged from elation, tenderness, lust, annoyance, fear, hope, doubt, to sadness. Before she spoke and hesitantly admitted, she wants us to have a future but we would have to talk. He could see that was reasonable, of course, they needed to talk, but the way she said it made him wonder about what, why would he not want her if they talked about everything? He could not imagine what it would take, not to want her. He knew she was married but separated from her husband. That is all he knew of her, if he really thought about it, their conversation and especially the subject of their conversation was insane. He was glad he was not alone in this madness; he would happily join her in an institution for the mentally impaired, if necessary. Concentrate Carlos! Does she have kids? Is she afraid he would not want her if she had children? Wow, would he mind? Did he want a child? Did he want to raise the child of another man? He had always denied himself that thought, be it of another man or his, because of his former occupation, and current lifestyle, and of course, he did not have the partner that instilled the wish to propagate in him. He had had plenty of practice trying though.

Deep down in his heart he knew he would like to have children, but only with Stephanie. In his dreams, he had seen little girls with wild curly hair, and a boy looking like him, loving him unconditionally, accepting him just as he was. That would be a luxury, he had never experienced. Not even with his parents. However, this would be the child of another man could he live with that? He did not know, but he could not live without her so taking on her children who are part of her, seemed natural and acceptable.

Then when she asks him if he would remove himself out of her personal space because she cannot think otherwise, he could have kissed her silly she was so sweet. He was grateful for her inability to withstand him as for her to be as affected as he was, gave him hope, but about what was she so worried.

He motioned to the couch, suddenly sobered by her words. They set down and he asked, "what is it Babe? What is it you have to tell me?" She shifted, squared her shoulders, and started talking to her hands in her lap. Fuck this must be a serious problem.

"I don't know where to begin." Is what she said, he lifted her face so he could see her eyes maybe that would give him a clue. When he saw her strut her stuff that morning he would never have guessed that woman could be anything but confident. However, here she was with worry in her eyes. What happened?

"How about beginning where we left off all those years ago, I am curious how you ended up married to Hawk." He said to ease her.

"If I do that, we will be right in the heart of the matter." Hearing her answer left him more than intrigued.

"Please, just tell me, there is nothing you can tell me that would scare me off, except you staying married to Hawk that is." He meant that, he would be gone and live in Miami very soon if that was what she was going to tell him. There was no way he would stay there, even if they would have some kind of relationship. Come on now just tell me, I'm dying here. Hell, she is looking at her hands again. Abruptly she looked up and squarely into his eyes at that.

"I married him because I was pregnant with your baby." She blurted, watching his reaction keenly. WHAT, his baby?

"We... we have a baby?" He stuttered, his mind went blank for a second or two or…

"Well he is no baby anymore, he's nine now." He could hear her say that somewhere in the distance. He had a child…a boy…nine years old. He Ricardo Carlos Mañoso had a child… a son. He felt his mouth transform into a smile that kept growing larger by the second. He has a son! He could not believe it, but it must be true, her face had lit up like a Christmas tree watching him smile. That was it, she was afraid he would reject him. As if he could reject the best gift, he had ever received. He has a son.

"What's he like, does he look like me? His name, what's the name you gave him?" He rambled, wanting to know every single detail of his son's life, but did not know what to ask first. My god, they had a child together, she was going to be his, all his.

She smiled and laughed, happiness now filling her beautiful eyes. "Yes he looks like you; in fact he is your spitting image, which is the reason I recognized you immediately. He is the most wonderful boy there is on this earth, he is loving, clever, vibrant, amiable to others, as I have told him often he the best little boy that ever was."

"He is all that huh." He grinned with pride.

Her facial expression changed to annoyance, oh. "Oh yes he is and more. His name is Rick for Ricardo, as you had told me your name was, I feel quite the fool now, Carlos." That Carlos was no endearment he could tell. He was glad he did not lie; in Newark as in his family and friends, they still called him Ricardo or Rick. In the army they called him Carlos, with four Rick's in his Ranger's training program he thought it practical to take his second name for distinction. She was beautiful when she was angry though.

"No need to be angry here Babe, my name is Ricardo, all my family calls me so. I became Carlos the day I started Rangers training, which is my second name. It seems that Ricardo or Rick was a popular name for my age group. My full name is Ricardo Carlos Mañoso."

"Oh." Was all she said, but she looked contrite.

"Please Stephanie, don't worry, I can understand why you were confused." He felt that smile coming back. He was a lucky man, now he just hoped Hawk was going to take this well.

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After her unwarranted outburst, they had decided to call Ricardo senior, Carlos, for the same reason he told her he changed it. Having two Ricardo's was confusing, and Carlos was accustomed to that name now. They had talked some more about Ricky, and her reasons to marry Hawk and why she lived with her grandmother and uncle when she had met him. She had not given him Morelli's name; she felt no need to dreg up that sordid detail yet. As he had told her parts of how his life had been, she now knew he had had his share of sorrow. At last, she concluded, she had been in Carlos's office for far too long. She needed to get going but was lost in a sea of uncertainty. Her life had been neat, defined, and organized for so long, that she felt overwhelmed and confused with all the happenings of that day.

Her mind and emotions were in overdrive making her feel queasy. Contemplation and time was what she desperately required now. This situation with Carlos was too uncanny to comprehend; she had known the man for an evening and one conversation, this whole situation was insane and surreal, still she was willing to throw herself at his mercy without a thought. She kept forgetting she was not alone in this, Ricky and Hawk had been the most important men in her life for the last ten years, and she had to put their needs and comforts before Carlos's or hers.

When she married Hawk, she had made a conscious decision to stay faithful to him, Hawk was a proud man, and even as he gave her leave to have a discrete sexual relationship with another man, she could not do it. It would have hurt his reputation if word would get out, and it would; there is no privacy in their world. Whom was she kidding, in the world at large, there is no privacy anymore, and she loved and respected her husband too much to humiliate him in the eyes of his friends and society like that. She had been compensating any intimacy, with caring for Rick, work, and exercise so far, and now she was at a loss at how to proceed. Her attraction to Carlos was clouding her mind and overheating her body and she needed to get out of there to get composed and make decisions on how to handle all this shit.

She observed the man she had unconsciously and for no apparent reason loved for as long as she had known him for a long moment, before she said. "I have to go Carlos, I need to do many things, and I need some quiet to think about what has happened today. I meant what I said that I want us in a relationship, but this is going way to fast, to soon. I need to regroup and talk to Rick and Hawk. I know Hawk will be happy for us, but I need to reassure him of his place in our family as we have discussed. Hawk will need to file for divorce, before we can come out with our relationship. I will not humiliate him in front of his acquaintances by cheating on him, as they would surely think if I was seen with you alone in social situations. Besides Uncle Luca and my Grandmother, everybody thinks I have an authentic marriage with Hawk. I don't know how Rick will react to the news that I have found you, his father, he will either be thrilled or worried, and this is yet another change in his world. I have to handle this with care, before I introduce Rick to you. Can you understand that Carlos?"

He smiled and spoke reassuringly. He really was the handsomest man she had ever seen, and as far as she could perceive, he shared many traits with Hawk, which was a good thing in her book. "Of course Babe, this is extremely important, though it will be difficult for me to act as if I have no feelings for you, but being a business acquaintance. I will have to act as always and can't show my feelings, which means I will be donning my facade and I know my family hates it if I do that, and I will hate that I can't touch you. Can you understand that, Babe?" He said that last sentence in a playfully manner.

She had to laugh at that. "Your point is that you will be wearing your badass blank face, I understand, Uncle Luca and Hawk do it all the time. I have talked about Hawk, but I haven't told you that from the age of sixteen have had quite an education from him and my Uncle Luca. You know Hawk was a mindfucker in the army by profession, do you?" a small nod indicated yes. "The consequences if misused can be terrible, as you know. One of the reasons he taught me, was to protect me against people that do just that. I know you have had that training as a Ranger, but the fun thing is nobody who sees me, expects me to have that knowledge and I love to play with people, in a fun and considerate way that is. You really should ask Tank what happened yesterday. I think I will go now and pick up Rick myself and head to Newark to see my family and tell them about you." Ignoring the no touch thing, although she would love to have him naked and at her mercy. After all this time, she was practically a virgin again and now her urges had returned vigorously just so it can cloud her mind again. Will she ever learn?

His eyes widened when she told him she had had that kind of an education from Hawk, she knew for sure she could have tricked him if things had gone as usual. With them meeting again, nothing would ever be the same that much she knew. She would have loved the opportunity to play with Carlos, although no mind games. Ranger the boss was the one she would want to play silly mind games with.

When he spoke, there was astonishment in his eyes. "He taught you all that shit? Babe! What more did they teach you?"

"You will find out in time Carlos. I really have to go now; I need time to organize some things before schools out. I will see you later when you have decided about when you can accommodate me for my tutoring in apprehension and a distraction, right? Here's my card with my cell number." She smiled wickedly, and with that, she turned to leave but she had not gotten far before he grabbed her hand and turned her to him.

He grinned roguishly, "Haven't you forgotten something here Babe?" He voiced seductively.

Her expression was innocent, "Why Mr. Mañoso what can you mean? Your card, so I can call you?" She knew he wanted a kiss, but in no way would that happen now. She was afraid she would spontaneously combust if he touched more skin, the hand he was holding, already wanted more, and she would burn to ashes if they dare kiss. She really would have to get out of there to survive in one piece.

"Uh uh," he pulled a card out of his breast pocket, "You can have this of course, but I want a kiss to seal our deal." His eyes got dark and drew her in. Her resolve wavered when he covered her face with soft little kisses, all the while whispering how much he wanted her and other words of endearment and passion, in Spanish no less. Now she was glad she had taken Spanish as mandatory language in college. Her legs started trembling, when he took hold of her waist and pulled her flush against him, one hand went to her neck, his mouth sought hers, and she was a goner.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked her to her car and she was still unsteady. So much for her resolves to stay clear from Carlos for the time being. She had had the clarity of mind to say goodbye and apologize to Tank for not having lunch together though, before she had left RangeMan.

In her car, she called Connie to say she would not return to the office, but she would pick up Rick, and would proceed to Newark afterwards. Next was Carla, to tell her the same, so she would not need to pick up Rick and could do her own thing. Then she drove to Ricky's school to wait for him to come out. That would be in half an hour so she had more time to contemplate. She needed to talk to somebody and that somebody had to be her grandmother, who had always been more of a mother to her, then her own.

"Hi Granny, it's me." She said as Edna answered, and then blurted. "I've found him."

"You've found who?" Edna replied confused.

"Rick's father." Steph, gushed happily.

She could hear her grandmother's shocked gasp, "Really? Where? When? Did he remember you?"

"Yes." Stephanie replied. "We met at RangeMan the company who handles our skips, he is the owner. Just a few hours ago and yes, he recognized me immediately. I've never been this happy and confused combined Granny, he wants to get to know Ricky and have a relationship with me. Could he have been right when he said we would meet again, if we were meant for each other? And I have seen your daughter today, but that story I will tell you later. This whole situation is crazy don't you think, my God how am I going to tell Rick and Hawk, how are they going to react."

"Isn't this a pip, who would have thought? I am so happy for you sweetheart, he might have the right of it, only time will tell. I bet this is confusing, but don't get crazy over it sweetheart, all will be well. It always does. Please dear, don't worry about it too much, Hawk and Ricky will be fine too. These things happen in life. Yes, it is an unusual situation, but we are used to them aren't we, there is nothing conventional in our little family. And I have no need to hear about Helen. So what is your plan?"

"To talk to Ricky and Hawk in Newark, as soon as I pick up Rick."

"Hawk is in Washington for the day and will only return tomorrow, this trip came up unexpectedly."

"Shit, I think I should call him now then. He needs to know that I have found Rick's father, before he hears it from somebody else, will you inform Uncle Luca? Thanks Granny, love you!"

"I will, Love you too." And she disconnected.

/

"Hi Hawk, can you talk?" Is what she asked hurriedly, when he answered his mobile phone.

"Hello Sweetheart, what a nice surprise. I can talk for a minute, to what do I owe the honor of you calling me?" Hawk replied with a smile in his voice.

"I have found him, Hawk." She blurted again, seemingly unable to communicate this in a rational manner.

Nothing but silence for a few seconds, "enlighten me please? Who is him?" he asked gently. Hawk, hated to be confounded and it was something unique to surprise him, and today of all days she succeeded and could not enjoy it.

As determined as she was to get this over with, she still felt reluctant to convey her discovery when she realized again, that this would change not only her, but his world also. He was the best man she had ever known, and hated to hurt him in any way, consciously or not. She spoke hesitantly. "Ricky's biological father."

"You did?" Hawk voice boomed. "Where?"

"It is RangeMan's CEO, Ricardo Carlos Mañoso. Now I think about it, you must have met him while negotiating with them." She was surprised he had not seen the resemblance between Ricky and Carlos.

"No, we never did, we did that with Tank, and your man was in the wind. We have spoken by phone before he left and Tank handled the rest. We could have met him long before, I have asked Mañoso multiple times to do some work for us, but he preferred the government. God Steph, are you sure?"

"No doubt about it, when we saw each other, we recognized each other immediately. He says he has been looking for me since we last met."

"I can only say that Mañoso is a smart man. Are you happy with your discovery?" She could hear the concern for her in his voice.

"Oh, yes I am," she breathed, "though confused and rattled, and afraid what this will mean for our little family, but for you and Ricky the most."

Hawk responded by stating firmly, "There is no need to agonize about me, I am a grown man and have anticipated this for a long time now. I love you as a daughter or even a friend, and as I love Rick as a son, I know he will be just as loved as a grandchild. Sweetheart don't put your life on hold any longer, before you know it it's over. We have seen too many people, you know two intimately yourself," he grinned sadly, "who have wasted their love life with postponing and waiting for the right moment, or be too scared to love again. Live life to the max is what I advise you my dear, and no worries over me."

"I can't help but do that Hawk, but I will take your advice and make the best of it, you have never steered me wrong. Rick will be out from school in a second and I will have to tell him too. I was planning to come to Newark to talk to you but Grandma told me you were out of state, which is why I told you over the phone, I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Oh, sweetheart you and Rick have given me so much love, happiness and fulfillment, there is nothing to forgive, you did what you had to do. I love you and hope Rick will take this well."

"Me too, we love you and talk to you later, Okay?"

"Okay, see you later Steph, hang on tight."

/

She got out of her car and leaned against its front so she could spot Ricky easier. Yep, there he was, walking and talking with a few friends. He really was his father's image. When he spotted her, he smiled wide in pleasure to see her here again, as he was expecting Carla.

"Mom, is Carla still sick?" He asked when he came near.

"No, she's not. I'm here to take you home just because I wanted too." Steph, answered while thinking how to tell him she had found his father.

Her little man was very perceptive, because he asked next. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that?" She asked slightly taken aback, while pulling him in for a hug, which he hated almost as much as when she kissed him in sight of his school friends. Today she needed to feel him just for a moment though.

She felt him shrug, "don't know, I just thought something was wrong."

He struggled to get free of her arms, which made her chuckle. Looking him in his eyes, she smiled and said. "Nothing is wrong. However, I do have something to tell you when we get home. Come, get in the car." Being an immensely curious woman herself and that being one of the traits he had inherited from her, she wondered how long he would wait to begin nagging her to tell him straight away. She did not have to wait long. When she got into the car also, and buckled up, he started.

"Can't you tell me now? Why do I have to wait until we get home? Is it important?"

She giggled, "Yes it is important, that is the reason why we will have to wait. I need to concentrate on driving this car."

"But you can stop the car and you can tell me then." He had given the solution to her problem, so the nagging could continue.

She replied, while chuckling again. "I could do that, but I want to wait and tell you at home. We can have some milk and cookies while talking there."

"But I don't want milk and cookies; I want to know what you want to tell me. Did we get a dog?" He added excitedly. That would be his biggest wish.

"No we did not. We are out of the house most of the day and you cannot leave a dog alone that long, the dog will feel lonely."

"But Ana is always home, he would not be alone."

"You would give Ana more work? We have talked about this before buster, a dog needs to be walked a few times a day, and fed, and groomed, and played with, and that would not be fair to her. And besides, when Ana is her caretaker the dog than will think that Ana is her owner."

"Oh." He sighed. However, he recovered soon. "If it's not a dog, what is so important?"

"That is what we are going to talk about at home, and we are almost there." She replied and he looked at her in faux despair, throwing his arms up in the air as a good Italian before he cried. "Why do you always have to win?"

Here she laughed aloud; he did have something more from her. "Because, I am your mother." When she said that, recollection struck and she flinched, thinking of her own mother. I am not like her!

"Then you would have to let me win sometimes mom, you always tell me I have to let somebody else win sometimes, otherwise it is no fun for the other person." Luckily, they had arrived home so she could dodge that one, children always use your own words against you, no fair. Parking her car in the garage, they got out and entered the house.

"When are you going to tell me?" Ricky asked the moment they entered.

"Come with me sweetheart, we will get something to drink and fruit for you. Then we will talk in the living room." And so they did. She led him to the couch and sat down beside him. She took a deep breath and asked her precious son. "Rick, what do you remember of what I told you about your biological father?"

His eyes went wide, looked at her for a few seconds in silence, and then exclaimed. "Did you find him?"

Seeing no reason to withhold that information before they talked she said. "Yes I did."

"Does dad know?" He asked further, anxiously.

"Yes he does, I told him this afternoon."

"Was he angry?"

Now she understood his anxiousness. "No, of course not. Why would he be angry? Hawk knows what happened before you were born and he knows that it was not your doing. Therefore, he has no reason to be upset with you, he loves you, and you know that. We only want the best for you, Rick. There will be no angry people over finding your father."

"Oh," he uttered and he looked a little forlorn before he spoke again. "What is he like mom? Do you think he wants to meet me soon?"

"Well in appearance you look a lot like him, and his behaviour is a lot like Hawk. He told me he wants to meet you very much."

His face brightened considerably, "He does?" he squeaked.

"Of course he does, who would not want to meet you?" she said while smiling encouragingly.

"I look like him? Does he have long hair like mine and Hawk's?"

"No he does not; his hair is short but is the same color as yours."

"Oh." Another silence, "When do I get to meet him?" he asked timidly, behaving so unlike his usual exuberance, and she felt remorse for having placed him in this confusing situation. He might think he is a big boy already, but he was still a child of nine.

"Whenever you want sweetheart, we can make an appointment with him and meet him wherever you feel most comfortable." She tried to comfort him.

"Do you think he would meet me now, I have been longing to meet him for so long?" He admitted softly.

Now she could cry. Why didn't she know he was longing for his biological father? Was she as bad a mother as her own? Thoughts for later. "Do you want to see him now this minute… should we not wait for a more convenient time?" Guilt overflowed her conscience, for his pain.

His eyes filled with unshed tears, "Okay." He murmured.

"No, no, we can call him; he doesn't live to far away. I am sure that when he has the time he could be here soon." She hastily conceded, feeling like a first class bitch. What happened to taking your time, she thought absentmindedly. All her resolutions were falling apart.

His little face brightened considerably after hearing that. God, he was courageous, she imagined being in his shoes, and failed miserably in the courage department even as it was imagined. Although it was a trait of hers to want to know everything and rather today then, tomorrow, this situation was different, this was personal. "Can we do it now, please?"

"Yes we can and I will call him now, eat your fruit, and drink your milk, I will be back in a minute, Okay?" She walked over to her study, when she felt an anxiety taking hold of her, as she had never known. What if he refuses to come? What if he has changed his mind? Steady breaths, Stephanie, all will be well. She reached into her purse and took his business card out with trembling hands, and dialed his number on her landline.

"Mañoso." He barked in her ear.

"Hi, uhm, uh, this is Stephanie Taylor." She murmured. Shit, this was difficult.

His tone changed immediately to soft and inviting. "Babe?" Hearing his voice created shivers down her spine.

"Hi, uh, I have talked to Ricky and he gladly wants to meet you." Fuck still murmuring, come on Stephanie grow a backbone.

"When?" He asked eagerly.

"Now, if you have the time. He says he has been longing to meet you, I didn't know." She admitted guiltily.

"I will be over in no time Babe, and you have done nothing to feel guilty about." How did he know she was feeling guilty? She heard him closing a door, and then he tells somebody he did not know when he would be back, before he spoke to her again, "How did Rick react when you told him?" She heard him on stairs before he opened a door, and realized he was walking to his car and was planning to keep talking to her while he drove over. That's when she told him about the talk and what transpired with Ricky during it, which was good because then maybe Carlos would know how to put Rick at ease. Before she knew it, she saw Carlos coming up the drive in a big black truck. As she had situated herself on the porch while talking to him, she walked over to his car.

"Babe, is everything all right?" He asked concerned, when he eased himself out of his truck.

"I hope so Carlos, I really do. Come with me and let's get this hard part over with." She stated with more courage then she felt, leading the father of her son to him. Even as Carlos tried to hide it, she could sense he was as nervous as they were. She opened the door to the living room, to witness a disconcerted Rick. He stood there stock-still, eyes the size of saucers glued to the man beside her. "Are you my dad?" Rick uttered softly, his eyes never leaving Carlos's face.

"Yes I am. Although I didn't know it until today. If I would have known, I would have come to you long ago." Her attention shifted from one to the other, and saw selfsame eyes fill with tears. Then, to her utter amazement, Ricky launched himself at Carlos, into his open arms.

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. ****:)**

* * *

"_Yes I am. Although I didn't know it until today. If I would have known, I would have come to you long ago." Her attention shifted from one to the other, and saw selfsame eyes fill with tears. Then, to her utter amazement, Ricky launched himself at Carlos, into his open arms. _

**Chapter 9**

Carlos opened his arms instinctively when he saw Rick's, uncertainty of how to react to him. The only thing he himself wanted at that moment was to embrace his son, to hold him and feel that he was real, that all he had experienced that day was real. He wanted to protect his son from all evil and pain, and do everything to let the hurt and uncertainty he saw in his child's eyes, disappear forever. His heart soared when Rick launched himself into his embrace, he had been at eye level, but now he lowered himself onto his knees, he felt him squeeze his arms around his neck hard, and then he started crying, his small body shook from emotions and the force of his sobs.

That was the moment; Carlos knew he loved the child he held in his arms, his child, as he had never love another human being before, unconditionally. This was his blood, no doubt about it; when he first laid eyes on him just minutes ago, he had initially been shocked at how identical to him as a boy Rick appeared, and now he rejoiced in the bond he felt developing between them, by just holding him and feeling Rick calm down in _his_ arms.

He realized he was talking to Rick in Spanish – which he always did when emotions and feelings got the better of him, feelings and emotions he did not do, he silently huffed at his own idiocy - when he felt Stephanie laid a hand on his shoulder and she said quietly, "Rick doesn't speak Spanish, Carlos."

"Yes I do." Ricks muffled voice conveyed.

Stephanie looked at her son in amazement. "Where could you have you learned Spanish?"

Rick untangled himself out of Carlos's arms and sniffed, while looking a bit sheepish. "From Manuel, and his abuela Rosa, she doesn't speak English well and asked me things I didn't understand, so they taught me. When I played there, we would also watch cartoons and television series where they spoke in Spanish."

"So you understood me just now then?" Carlos asked Rick, looking proud.

With a hesitant and shy smile on his face, Rick replied. "Most of it. You told me you love me, and you were glad you had, me, as your son. That all will be well with me. I think you said that you regret that you only now learned you had me. Did you?"

"I most certainly did, all of it. I am so proud to be your father. I do feel that I have missed too much of your life, but we cannot change that, so I will have to live with that and be happy and grateful I have found you now. From now on I want to know all about you, and will tell you about me, and maybe we can do fun things together to get to know each other? Would you want that too?"

Rick nodded and smiled shyly again.

Stephanie observed their interaction with a mingling of feelings. The whole circumstance was distressing; here she had found the man that had affected her life from the moment they met and how to proceed was a mystery to her. What did she know about a love life, and relationships? Nothing, but at the same time she was exhilarated he was there with them. The same man was the father of her child, and her child was as much out of his depth as she was, and that was even harder to reconcile with. Her emotions swung from left to right and back again, until she heard Hawk's voice in her head, telling her to live life to the max, to stop putting it on hold.

She remembered something she had read from Helen Keller, whom had been an amazing and wise woman, in her eyes an example for human kind and that what she had read, had resonated with her a long time ago. Slowly it came back to her,

'Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it.  
Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure.  
Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing. To keep our faces toward change and behave like free spirits in the presence of fate is strength undefeatable.'

Seeing the wisdom of that quote again, she had a decision to make now that all her resolutions had fallen apart. Was she going to crumble under all the stress induced by change? Or was she going to behave like the free spirit she always thought of being, and face the change and be strong in the presence of their fate, which would turn life into a daring adventure. No guarantee she would be safe and secure. No, pain no gain. What is it going to be, Stephanie?

"Would you want to stay for diner Carlos, or do you have to go back to work." Stephanie asked smiling, decision made.

/

When Ranger entered the fifth floor on Haywood, after running off without explanation, wearing a smile none of his employee has had ever seen, all went silent. Tank wordlessly opened his office door and stepped aside to let Ranger get in first. "Ranger, what the fuck is wrong, you are smiling like a fool?"

Ranger chuckled and smiled some more, before he stated. "Tank, I have a son."

For the second time in two days Tank was flabbergasted, "You have a son?" He asked shocked expression on his face.

Ranger beamed, "Yes I have."

"Where did you get a son from so suddenly?" Asked a still dumbfounded and unthinking Tank

"Would you believe me if I told you a stork brought him to me?" Ranger deadpanned.

Tank scowled, "Damn it, get serious man. You have a son. Since when?"

Ranger grinned in a very uncharacteristic way, his face full of joy. "Today!"

"Today? But you don't even have a woman, so how ….?" Tank cried bewildered.

"Oh forgot to tell, I've got myself a woman too… today." Ranger thought if his smile would grow any wider his face may split. It was not as if his face had much exercise in smiling. Fuck this was fun.

"A woman and a child, you say? Today?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep, today, a woman and a child, isn't it great." Ranger replied, looking deviously smug.

"Well if you say so. What happened? Who are they? Do I know them?" Tank shot the questions at his friend as if he was target practicing.

Now he had his fun Ranger became serious and told Tank all, especially that he would have to keep it to himself for the time being. After Stephanie had left, he had asked Tank what had occurred the day before with her and they had had a good laugh out of it, and Ranger had admired her even more than before. Although, at that time he had not told his best friend what had transpired between his Babe and him, but now he knew all.

* * *

**Please review it is my only feedback. ****:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Susan who proofed this chapter, all remaining mistakes are mine. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Carlos left and Rick was off to bed, Stephanie went in search of Carla and found her in her apartment. Carla came into her life after Rick was born as an au pair and they had formed a strong friendship as she had had with Mary Lou Molnar before she moved to Newark. When the time came Carla had to leave because her work permit ended, Hawk and Luca had done everything to keep her in the country, and Stephanie found out that government connections could be very handy indeed.

Besides taking care of Rick when necessary, Carla had studied criminology and criminal law in the years she lived with them, and now she had finished her studies, Steph had asked her to stay on for one more year at least so Rick and Stephanie could get accustomed to her eventual leaving their household. Carla had happily agreed and was taking an online course forensic science in the mean time. She says that after all the studies she had done; she still did not know what she would want to be when she grew up, for her being almost twenty-eight Steph had to laugh at that. Carla was a good-looking, bubbly, 5'9" tall; short light blonde-haired woman, she had striking blue-green eyes, with an athletic body and a very intelligent but outlandish mind.

When they had lived in Newark and the others where home, they would occasionally go on a girls night out, have a lot of fun and let Stephanie feel young and free for a few hours. The girl herself had dated so many men in the years she knew her; Stephanie had lost count of them. Yet, she had not found the man that could hold her interest for more than a date or two. Currently Stephanie was glad she was still there, because they confided about almost everything and helped each other to get a grip on life when it was hard for them, and shared joy when they were happy.

"Ah here you are. Why didn't you come and eat with us?" Stephanie asked.

Carla laughed, "Because Ana told me that you all where emotional and upset so I thought that you would like your privacy tonight. But I am dying to know what happened?"

"You will never guess." Stephanie said with a happy grin.

Carla observed her for a moment, "You look happy, ridiculously so. It has to be a man."

Steph scowled, looking at her friend. "Why does it have to be a man? Is that the only reason you can think of?"

Carla giggled, not at all intimidated by Stephanie's scowl. "Yes."

"If it has to be a man, who is it?" Steph asked grinning again.

"Uh, do I know him?"

"No."

"Did you know him before today?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

Stephanie only hesitated for a moment. "Yes." And she then grinned mischievously.

Her friends eyes got big in disbelieve, "Your mystery man? Mister, super sperm? Babe man? You found him?" She gushed bouncing on her feet.

"The one and only." Steph said merrily, them having had many conversations about the man in question; she knew her friend would be happy for her.

"Oh, it was him dinning with you two?" Carla said with awe in her voice.

"Yes." Steph replied with great satisfaction.

"How did Rick take it, meeting him?" Carla inquired, knowing that it must have gone well; otherwise, Steph would not be so excited.

Hence, Stephanie told her all that had happened to her in the last two days, including Morelli and Mrs. Plum.

"I am so happy for you Steph; I look forward to meet your Carlos. Maybe he has a brother for me. But only if he is as handsome as you claim him to be that is."

"He told me he has two, and a sister but I don't know if his brothers are available or handsome. I've seen some of the men who work for him though..." Wanting to indicate their attractiveness, she looked at her with a telling look and tried to raise one eyebrow and failed miserably, making them giggle again.

"Maybe they have a gym with mats in that building of his and we can have a good look at all that beefcake while sparring together, or with them. Promise you ask. All that testosterone in that building could use some estrogen, I tell you. Think of all the fun we can have." Carla voiced eagerly.

Now Stephanie laughed aloud. "Yes we could have a lot of fun, but those men are not used to women in their midst. We could cause a riot. Don't think Carlos would be happy with that. But I will ask, otherwise we will have to find a dojo, we are slacking it for a week already, well I am." She said with an impish smile.

/

Ranger had done some paperwork with as much enthusiasm as he would have had cleaning a toilet with a tooth brush, his thoughts with Rick, Stephanie and Hawk; when Junior called to tell him Mr. Hawk Taylor was already there to see him.

After he talked to his Babe and Rick to say good morning, she had told him Hawk probably would call, and here he was in his building, his stomach turned uncomfortably and he forcefully let out a breath to calm himself. If he had been in Hawk's shoes, he definitely would want to know what the intruding fucker wanted with his wife and child. A knock and he walked to the door to open it for the man that had taken care of his child and the woman he had unwittingly loved for a long time. The blank face that met his was not encouraging, but he decided to take it just as it came, as if there was another choice, he silently snickered at himself behind his own blank face.

"Mr. Mañoso," Hawk said observing him coolly, deliberately shaking his hand in an intimidating manner. "So we finally meet."

"Mr. Taylor." Ranger replied with a small smile. "It certainly looks like it. I'm honored to meet the man that Stephanie and Rick love and esteem so much."

Hawk cracked a smile, "if you would not have been so hell bent to work only for the government we could have met years earlier. I would have recognized you immediately as related to Rick. The likeness is uncanny." He sobered once more and asked brusquely. "Tell me what your plans are concerning my family."

When he heard Taylor would come to talk to him, he thought it best to be open and truthful, he had no need to hide anything, if somebody was capable to understand him it would be Hawk, and he deserved that much anyway.

"Do you have time?" Ranger asked.

"For this conversation I will take the time, it is too important to be rushed. So tell me what you have to say." Hawk replied a bit more invitingly.

"Firstly I want you to know what my intentions are towards Stephanie and Rick. I love them and want them in my life as my wife and son, as it should have been from the beginning but it didn't happen and I am grateful you stepped in and took such good care of them. I know I can never repay you enough for that. I hope to become a family member to you as I see you as an important member of mine now."

Hawk gave a small nod in acknowledgement and Ranger resumed showing his feelings freely.

"When I met with Stephanie again yesterday, I became overwhelmed with feelings and emotions I did not think I had anymore. In the army, you know how it is to be a soldier, how we are broken down and build up again, how we learn to hide or even destroy our feelings and emotions to be able to do the work we do. I thought that had made me a cold bastard like my own father, I never thought about a relationship until now because I felt undeserving, but yesterday proved to me that I still feel empathy and am capable of love and be loved in return if I let it. I must say that that was a revelation. I've been thinking about this all night, and have concluded I have felt somewhat lost my whole life, never had the feeling of belonging somewhere, until I went in the army and met my brothers in arms. But they are not a loving wife or family. I didn't even know I missed it."

Hawk nodded his understanding again, and Ranger resumed.

"I didn't grow up in a loving home as you, your partner and Steph's grandmother, gave her and Rick. It was more as Stephanie had to endure in her parents' house before she joined yours. The only exceptions in that pattern of not belonging were when I met Stephanie that evening long ago, and with my grandmother Rosa my mother's mother, she has always been my lifeline, she kept us sane. Don't ask me why I have that feeling with Stephanie, because I couldn't answer you, she just felt like home. I had difficulty leaving her, that was a first and only for me, and it should have been a clue, I made a major mistake not to stay in touch with her. Even if I didn't see it then, I see it now. The way I felt meeting Rick and Stephanie yesterday I can't even express. That was a life changing experience for me, I at all times feel protective of my grandmother, siblings, and my men, but the way I feel for Rick and Stephanie is all consuming, frightening even.

In my parents' house, it did not matter what my siblings or I did, it was never good enough, my father made us compete with each other, punish us physically, and abuse us emotionally for not being, as he wanted us to be, he is an arrogant, dominant, and loveless man. My mother is a weak woman who let him do as he wanted, seemingly not particularly alarmed by his abuse. Later I have learned she had nothing to say because if she did he would beat the life out of her. My father is a heart surgeon; one of the best in the USA, my mother is a nurse again now we all left home. I have two brothers, both married; the oldest Alex is an accountant, and my youngest brother Ben is a cop, they both have no children yet. My sister Mariel is the youngest of us all, is divorced, and has a boy Rick's age, named Manuel. We are close and none of us is in touch with our parents anymore, we do have a close relationship with our maternal grandmother Rosa. So now, you know who I am and what I want. What about you, it must be difficult having to share Rick and Stephanie."

Hawk looked at him intensely for a few beats before giving him a genuine smile. "I have given Tank a few lessons in how to treat his future wife or be a very unhappy man. Now I will give you one. Loving somebody is about wanting them to be happy and fulfilled. I only need for her and Rick to be happy, Stephanie has been a great wife and Rick a fantastic son. Now do I know Stephanie has put her life on hold for Rick and in a way even for me, but she is young and needs to live her life. I love them so much that I want give her, what she needs and that is you, and that goes for Rick too. By giving them freedom to explore what they need, I will hold them close and that is all I want from them and for myself.

We, Luca and I, have trained Stephanie to take over LHR when we retire; she knows everything that goes on in our company. She knows all our contacts and our men. When she decided she needed to be on her own, we cut her free, because that is what you do when you love a person, as you should. So no I will have no problem with sharing them with you, however, I will not tolerate you to toy with either of them. This is not a treat, but a promise, understood son?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yes sir." Was all he could say, totally in awe of this great man. Could he have been his father, he would have taken his example for his own. Then he realized he still could, and he would.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, follow, favorite, and reviewing this, you people are amazing. :D I wonder though why none of you has discovered a new family connection; it is quite plain to see, I think. **

**Please review it is my only feedback. :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Big thanks to Susan, and all that is **_**not **_**up to par, is sadly mine. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

Having cleared the air between them in a way satisfying to both, Ranger and Hawk talked for a while about how Hawk would like to handle the divorce and other business in his office before Ranger invited Hawk to the building. He led him throughout and Hawk was impressed with all the amenities he had provided for his employees. The last stop was the lunchroom, and gathered in there were Lester, Tank and Ella.

Ella was RangeMan's housekeeper; she was about 45, and still a very attractive woman. Her husband, Louis Guzman had passed four years back and left her a widow without children. Ranger hired her when she applied for the job, she loved her 'boys' as she called the RangeMan men and gave them the best care she could possibly give them.

"You know Tank, but have you been introduced to Lester Santos and Ella Guzman?" Ranger asked Hawk with an uncharacteristic smile that showed his relief for the positive outcome of his talk with him.

"Ella Romero? Is that you?" Hawk asked astonished to find an old friend at RangeMan.

"Yes I am! Chayton Taylor, how are you?" Ella breathed smiling widely. As long as Ranger had known Ella, he had never seen her being that familiar and girlishly enthusiastic before to anyone.

"How's your big brother Silvestre, Ella? Man it has to be twenty years since I saw you last." Hawk beamed, very pleased to meet her again. Having met her as the sister of an army friend years ago, she and his late wife had been instant friends. It was bound to bring back many memories of past times. Some extremely painful but most others filled with congenial recollections.

"He's good; he and his family live in Texas now. He moved to Texas when he met his wife there and they have two children." She related excitedly. "And you Chayton? Did you ever remarry?" Ella asked the latter on a more sedate note, almost as if she expected him to say no.

Hawk stilled a moment gathering his thoughts and said. "Yes I did, but we have been separated for a few months. We are in the midst of an amiable divorce procedure right now. Stephanie moved from Newark to Trenton a few weeks ago with Rick our son. She will have custody of Rick and they will stay in Trenton. She is my partner Luca Mazur's niece and we still are the best of friends and I will make sure we stay that way." He smiled contently.

Tank gave Ranger a meaningful look while Lester was mystified why any man would let a woman like Mrs. Taylor go. Ranger was pleased to hear Hawk say the words they had spoken of during their conversation; it made it all more real. He still had a sense of detachment from reality. A few days back, he had no idea of being a father or that he would ever meet his Babe again. Nevertheless, they did and it was all real, and he was glad Stephanie's divorce was in the open now; Lester Santos, the gossip that he was would make sure of that, he thought.

Hawk realized when Ella asked if he had remarried, it was time to begin telling outsiders that they were would make it easier for Stephanie to come out with her beginning relationship with Ranger. Seeing his old friend's sister again brought home many memories about his first and most beloved wife, Una, memories that had finally receded to the back of his mind.

"Oh, I am so sorry for you Chayton, but glad you and Stephanie can still stay friends." Ella stated sincerely.

"Yeah me too, and you Ella, are you still married to Louis?" Hawk inquired unperturbed.

"No Louis died four years ago, you know how he liked his motorbike, he skidded on some oil, and … it involved a bus…he died instantly when they collided. He was a good man; I still miss him every day." She told him sadly.

Hawk gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yes I remember how much he enjoyed his motorcycle. Nobody should have to go through that, but it happens all too often. I am sorry for your loss dear."

She gave him a grateful little smile and said while breathing deep, "we are talking a lot but have you met Lester Santos? Ranger was trying to introduce him before we went off."

"No indeed, Mr. Santos, a pleasure to meet you. Stephanie told me about how you two met." He said with a wicked smile.

Lester's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Oh shit."

Hawk deadpanned, "that's what she said." Then he started laughing aloud, which made the others laugh heartily too.

/

That night when Hawk went to bed he couldn't sleep, memories of his beloved wife Una kept him awake. The sleepless nights filled with desperation had not happened in a long time. His hopelessness had left him for the most part after he had married Stephanie, he could only think that now that his life was unsettled again, these memories came up once more. He had felt his life was over when Una was torn away from him one deceptively beautiful afternoon in the fifth year of their marriage. She had been five months pregnant when she lost her grip on the stairs in their home and had fallen in a most unfortunate way. She had been alive but unresponsive when he found her, but she passed away the next day, taking their child with her. After that horrible day, life had never been the same. He had known her all his life, growing up together as neighbors he could remember the moment he knew he loved her beyond all else. He had been about ten years old and she five when she came up to him with a bunch of haphazardly picked wild flowers, "I want these flowers when we marry." she had said with such earnest on her beautiful little face, that he could only concur with her statement. "They are beautiful," he had replied and he had given her a bouquet of wild flowers the day they married. His only consolation was that they had lived a life of bliss for the few short years they had had together, there hadn't been any discord or struggle to get to know each other. Their union had been one of passion, harmony, and contentment.

The harmony and contentment he had found again with Stephanie and Rick, but the passion had left his life with Una. He had had regular sexual encounters during his marriage with Stephanie, but with a trusted friend, he had visited before his marriage to Stephanie. He suspected she knew but they had never talk about it. Stephanie was a beautiful woman but so young when they married, even if they had wanted such a relationship, he couldn't. He saw her as his daughter, a friend; it would have been sinful in his eyes to consummate their marriage. For that reason, he had given her leave to find a discrete partner to release her sexual tension as he did, but she wouldn't hear of it. That had made him feel somewhat guilty which became stronger as time went on. He knew she had to be yearning for intimacy because she was a passionate person. Now having found her first and only real lover he was grateful he had had all those years with her and Rick. Having found his peace again, he found he was smiling at the memory of Ella, he had asked her to dinner next week to catch up, and he was looking forward to do so.

/

"Mom, Manuel called and asked if he could come and play with me next Saturday? His mom and great grandmother want to shop in Trenton, he said, and he doesn't want to go with them." Stephanie almost laughed at the cliché, no of course he would not want to go shopping, what man did? She had liked the old woman who took care of Manuel when his mother was working. The first time she had collected Rick at her house after a play date she had seen her look at Rick with much affection and that look did not diminish over time, even Carla had commented at her fondness of Rick. For some reason she had never met Manuel's mother, she suspected she had to work after her divorce, and left her son in the care of her grandmother when she was working, they might even live there. Her knowledge did not go any fartherthan what Rick had told her, did that make her a bad mother? She knew the security guys would seek information about where Rick would go and play, but strangely her curiosity left her when it became the private life of Rick's playmates and parents. Since meeting Mrs. Plum again, she had those alarming thoughts of not being a good enough of a parent to her son more often, but tried to put them out of her mind. She was nothing like her mother.

"Of course he can come; maybe we can havea pool party. We can cook out on the BBQ. What do you think Rick?" Knowing he would not want any meat, she waited for him to complain.

He surprised her though, "I don't care as long as you make me something else. Manuel likes hamburgers."

"Oh, of course I will." She said, taken back at his reply. However, before she could ask him what made him so agreeable, Carla barreled into the living room.

"Did you ask already Steph?" She whined.

Stephanie let out a huge sigh, "No I didn't."

"You could do it now." Carla said with great enthusiasm. "He has called you four times already today so you could return his call and ask him. You know how fragile men's ego's are, he needs encouragement."

"I can see you haven't met him yet, there is nothing fragile about him or his ego. I rather think its better not to feed his ego too much." Steph replied.

"Oh do it for me, I want to see that vision of testosterone you described to me. Plus we have to find a place to spar anyway, pleazzzz, do it for me. I need my fix." Carla nagged.

"What is testoteroon?" Rick asked curiously. Obviously, they had forgotten he was there too.

"Uh, nothing honey, why don't you call Manuel back to tell him it's Okay for him to come. Maybe he can spend the night?" Stephanie said to distract him. With that, Rick left to call his best friend.

"What is testoteroon, Mommy?" Carla asked in a little girl's voice.

"Oh shut up, you are a bad influence." Steph said with a wicked smile. "I'll call him now; see if he agrees to have two women loose in his testosterone filled building as you call it so eloquently."

She pressed number two on her speed dial, "Yo." Ranger answered with a smile in his voice.

"Yo, yourself." She grinned at his bad phone manners.

"Babe, I was just about to call you." Ranger said.

Before she thought about what would come out of her mouth she replied abruptly. "Again?"

Silence answered her.

"Carlos?"

"Yes Mrs. Taylor, what can I do for you?" He said business like, a touch of hurt detectable in his voice.

Oh god what had she done now, she hadn't meant it like it came out, but why is he so put out? She looked helplessly at Carla, turned, and left her to go her study for some privacy.

When she closed the door behind her, she asked hesitantly, "Carlos what did I say to make you act so cold?"

"Nothing, so what can I do for you." He asked harshly and when she didn't answer right away he continued. "_You_ must have a _good_ reason to call _me_."

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably at the tone of his voice. What had she said wrong? Not knowing what to say or do, she thought it best to let him cool off a bit before they spoke again, she said in a unsure and soft voice. "No just leave it. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Carlos." Then, the bastard just hung up. He could not even say goodbye? She knew she did not know much about relationships but this was not going as she had expected it to go. Okay she might have been a bit abrupt but it was not ill intended, was he offended? Did he think she meant that he called too much? She felt a sudden anger rise, how dare he hang up on her. How dare he treat her as he did, shutting her out as if she was nothing to him.

"Carla I will be gone for a while, will you tell Rick I left for me please. I have to take care of something that came up." One look at Stephanie's face told Carla that she was agitated and not to be reasoned with at that moment. So she nodded and felt guilty she had somewhat forced her to call Carlos for her enjoyment. "Of course I will, be careful Stephanie I don't know what was said but try not to overreact. You know you both are new at relationships don't do anything rash, please."

"I won't." she answered tersely. She went to her bedroom to change clothes, she put on jeans, t-shirt, and work-boots, added an extra layer of mascara, and was ready to go and kick some ass. 

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think by reviewing. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks Susan for editing, encourage and supporting me. Especially after some mean malware, (don't really know what it is, but I hope I kicked its ass so it never comes back.) makes your finished chapter go in the wind, and I had to write the whole thing all over again. All that is not correct is mine. Thank you reviewers, readers, followers, and you who have favorite Faith. Love you all. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When Stephanie arrived on Haywood, she saw a few black clad men entering and leaving the building, which made her wonder if they were changing shifts. By now she had calmed down considerably, she waited a few moments to gather her thoughts about what she wanted to achieve by coming here. Did she want a big fight and leave him before they were even a couple? Or, did she want to know why he acted as he had. Not that she excused his treatment of her, but who knows why he was so obnoxious, and she started feeling irate again. She walked determinedly into the lobby, and asked the man behind the desk if she could speak to Tank. If Ranger didn't want to speak to her, she would force him to acknowledge her. Jeez, if this was how it was going to be she didn't need a relationship.

Tank appeared in the lobby looking confused that she was there so late in the afternoon. "Stephanie? Did we have an appointment?" he asked hesitantly.

With barely concealed annoyance, she replied. "No, I'm here to see your boss, but I don't want him to know I'm here yet. Can you take me to him? I want to have the advantage of surprise here."

Tank looked at the woman standing before him and wondered what Ranger could have done to anger this otherwise good-humored woman. He was glad he was not the recipient of her ire; she looked somewhat frightening to him. The times he had seen her in the last few days she had looked sophisticated and extremely feminine, now however she eluded the vibe of indignation and wanting to kick some serious ass. It might not be a good idea to bring her to Ranger now, he had been heard cursing in his office for some time now, and nobody had been inclined to approach him. "Well Stephanie, he is not in the best of moods right now. Maybe it would be better to leave him alone for a bit. Did something happen between you two?"

She only looked at him, conveying that that was none of his business. "I am sorry he is not in a good mood but I don't really care about that, I need to see him now."

Tank wordlessly took her elbow and steered her into the elevator, "I warn you, to approach him now is not the best idea." He tried one last time.

Stephanie huffed, "don't think I am afraid of that man, I'm no shrinking violet, and I'm not afraid of bullies."

"Okay, have it your way." Replied a resigned, Tank.

"You should know I always get my way." Stephanie said with a bit of humor coming back in her voice.

Tank snickered softly. "So I have heard from your husband."

Her face softened up immediately, and she thought of how Hawk would react to the insult Ranger had dealt her. Because that was not Carlos, who had spoken so to her, or was it? Well she would see soon enough as they approached his office. Tank knocked and waited. "What the hell do you want?" Is what came back from the other side of the door, in an agitated and harsh voice.

As in a déjà vu, Tank opened the door, pushed her in, and closed it behind her. The sight that greeted her was a bewildered Carlos, hair disheveled because he had run his hand through it many times, it seemed. He looked just like his son when he encountered something he really did not understand, and tried all he could to comprehend, making him feel utterly at a loss and aggravated. He tried to uphold his blank face and cold eyes, but didn't achieve it, because he now looked like a lost puppy, trying to avoid her eyes.

God, he was worse than she was in this relationship shit by the looks of it. "Carlos, can you explain to me what I did wrong for you to treat me with so little respect?" She asked, before she had a chance to think. Maybe she should approach him as she did her son, Rick. Were men like children? She knew she could behave childishly and be annoying from time to time so why not Carlos too. Hawk was nothing like a child, but then their relationship was without expectations beyond the normal civilities you extended to a respected and loved friend. God why was this so difficult, did she really want all this aggravation? She knew she had a bond with Carlos but she was not in love with him, at least not as of yet. Although she felt she owed it to Rick and herself to try to make this relationship work, but her enthusiasm was long gone looking at the lost man before her.

He looked so regretful, "By God I don't know." He uttered defeated. "Must have been the word 'again', my father was fond of using that word. '_Do I need to punish you, again?' 'Do you need to destroy my good mood, again?' 'Again you disappoint me.' _ Then he would bully my mother if she had called him to get his consent for something, because if she did not call he would be angry at the fact she had not_. 'Can't you do anything by yourself, do you have to call me the whole day and disrupt my work.'_" Carlos did not look at her when he almost shouted the words his father had used to belittle and intimidate his family, his hands running in his hair in anguish. She stayed quiet, soaking in his despair, feeling her anger dissipate, recognizing the fact she had the same pain from her childhood, and could understand his confusion of those recollections coming back without any reason, if provoked by something that pulled that trigger on his memories. It meant that he was just as vulnerable as she was in all this, and just like that, tenderness and a wish to protect him from pain, took over her indignation.

She walked up to him and pulled him in a solid hug. "Do you want to know what I thought when I said that word?"

He pulled her tighter still, holding her almost desperately. "Yes." He whispered in her hair.

"You have been calling Rick and me these last few days a few times a day and I really like that, only I had not realized how much. Anyhow, Carla made a comment about you calling me, which was the moment I realized you had made that effort and I was somewhat dumbstruck that a man with so many responsibilities like you, would take the time to do so. No man has ever called me just for the fun of it, or maybe you did it for us to get to know each other better. So when you said you were about to call me once more I was stunned and pleasantly surprised, that's all. I certainly had no ill intent Carlos. I love how attentive you have been to us."

"I'm so sorry I reacted so cold, I heard rejection in your tone, as if I took too much of your time. It made me shut down, and I wanted to hurt you as I thought you did me. I'm so sorry, I should have known better." He pleaded.

She took his face in her hands and gave him a soothing kiss on his lips to show him she understood. That kiss soon became more than just soothing and they were latched on to each other in desperate passion, when somebody knocked on his door. Hesitantly Ranger let go of Stephanie, "Are we Okay?" He asked intently searching for answers in her eyes.

"Guess so." She replied blushing and smiling like a fool, while trying to assess the damage done to her hair and clothes by his groping hands. Forgetting that she looked thoroughly kissed for an outsider. They took a little time to regulate their breathing before Ranger barked, "Enter."

Tank came in with a cell phone, looking apologetic, until he saw her disheveled appearance, then he smiled knowingly. "Stephanie I have a call for you, it seems you have forgotten your phone at home and your son insists on speaking to you."

She blushed a little more and rolled her eyes, before she gave Tank a grateful smile. "Thanks Tank," and took Rick's call.

"Hi sweetheart, sorry I forgot my phone but how did you get this number? … Oh, Carla did, did she? … What? … How did you get her to do that? … Oh. … You're here now aren't you? … Yes I will ask, hold on."

She turned to Ranger with a stunned expression, "Rick is downstairs with Carla, his nanny, and wants to come in to say hello. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." He beamed, "I'll go and get him."

"Carlos is on his way to come get you and Carla, and you can come in, but we will have to have a talk when we get home buster. … I know you always want to know where I am and where I am going but Carla told you I was here. … I know it was unexpected for you but you cannot force Carla to bring you places by threatening to go by yourself, do you hear? … We will talk about this later." She disconnected a little harshly and gave the phone back to a grinning Tank.

"Temper, temper, Stephanie, be kind to the boy, he has fascinating DNA that kid. I'd say he can't help it." She huffed and walked to the elevator to wait for Rick and Carla to come up.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you? You couldn't stay away from me could you?" Lester said grinning from ear to ear when he saw her. Bobby and two men with tattoos on their faces that she had seen at Pino's joined them. The one with the skull on his brow was huge like Tank. The other one had sinister teardrops tattooed under his eye, and what she recognized as a gang slogan on his neck. They both used a blank face and stayed silent. If they would not have worked there and she had met them in an ally she would have been very cautious, they looked pretty scary, and she would put them in a different category then the beefcakes she had seen, especially the smaller Hispanic one with the teardrops.

"Yeah that's the reason I'm here, you found me out. What now?" Stephanie replied amused

"Nothing, I just want you to admit I'm irresistible." Lester grinned.

"I'll admit you are irresistibly funny Lester. Why don't you introduce me to your coworkers? That way you make yourself irresistibly useful." Stephanie grinned back good-humouredly.

"Let me do that Stephanie," Tank cut in. "The one with the skull is Cal and the other one is Hector, our computer and security specialist."

"Hi Cal, Hector, nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie Taylor, I'm in charge of Plums Bail Bonds, and we enlist RangeMan to apprehend our skips." Then smiled politely at them.

Call gave a nod and said, "Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

Hector only said, "Ma'am." Then the elevator doors opened and out walked Carla, Rick, and Ranger.

Lester who had been smiling now stilled and looked literally open mouthed at his boss and the boy, moving his eyes from Rick to Ranger and back. "Where did you get that mini you?" he asked without meaning to be funny but that is how shocked he was. Stephanie observed the other men that surrounded them and saw they were equally bewildered. They had obviously not thought of this and Ranger looked at Stephanie for answers not wanting to complicate things further.

She took the hint and said. "Lester, let me introduce you to my son and my friend Carla." Lester zoomed in on Carla and a seductive smile graced his lips in a nanosecond, always appreciating a beautiful woman to seduce. However, the man with the teardrop tattoo, was not enchanted with Carla, and asked Ranger in Spanish. "Dios, boss, is the little man related to you?"

Whereupon Rick proudly replied in Spanish, "he is my father."

Upon that statement, all went still, except for the occasional shocked gasp. Now the cat was out of the bag, Ranger said equally proud. "He's correct this is my son Rick."

At once everybody was talking and asking questions, which made Rick come to her and take cover with his back to her front in her arms. She heard Ranger tell Bobby, and a few of the men that had been drawn to the ruckus near the elevator, when and how he had met her, and how Rick had been a very agreeable revelation to him. Moreover, that _he_ now was in a relationship with her, marking his territory with a possessiveness that astounded her, however, pleasantly. A rush of arousal ran through her body, making her shiver in delight.

"You're shitting me." Lester said after he had listened to Ranger's explanation.

This made Stephanie say sternly, "Mr. Santos?" While making a mental note, to keep Rick, out of Lester Santos, influence. Nice man, but what came out of his mouth was toxic for little boys.

"Oh I am sorry, forgot myself. Never use that word Rick, it's rude." He attempted to convey fatherly, which failed miserably because his eyes told Rick another story, and made the little man grin.

Tank came forward, bending to come about to Rick's eye level and gave him a friendly smile, taking Rick's little hand in his to shake it. "I am very pleased to meet you Rick, my name is Tank and I am a friend of your father, we work together."

"Oh, like daddy Hawk and Uncle Luca?" Replied a by now unperturbed Rick with a smile.

"Exactly." Tank said smiling back. "Can you introduce me to your friend Carla, Rick?" Tank did that to divert the attention to Carla and give Rick a break. While Carla saw the handsomest man, she had ever seen, she thought Carlos had nothing to him, and he was admittedly gorgeous.

"Yes I can." Rick said looking seriously at Tank and then spoke to Carla, "Carla this is Tank, and he is a friend of my father." Proud he had accomplished the task he glanced up to Stephanie who glanced tenderly back at him. Which told Rick he was forgiven, but she knew, they still had to have a talk, fascinating DNA indeed. Stephanie had a suspicion Carla had given in to come there because she was worried over her, and wanted to check if she was all right. While she considered that, Carla came her way and asked. "Are you all right Steph? I feel so guilty I made you call him for me."

Ranger who was hovering over Stephanie and Rick again, heard her and asked Carla. "What was it that Stephanie needed to ask me?"

Carla startled and blushed, "Uh, um, uh, if we could use your gym, we spar together but our gym at home is too small and has no mats."

Carlos lifted an eyebrow; "you spar?" he glanced at Stephanie and to Carla again.

Stephanie interrupted looking all innocent, "yes, we do. Hawk taught us self-defense and fight moves. Luca insist we needed to be able to defend ourselves. And we like the exercise."

"So do I, Uncle Luca has taught me some moves so I can kick ass too," Rick stated, drawing a disbelieving look from his mother. He resumed defensively. "Yeah, to kick the butts of those kids that bothered Manuel, my best friend, they pestered him because his parents are divorced." Then he sobered and looked sad. "Now since we moved I can't help him anymore, he will miss me, I'm sure."

Before anybody could say anything Hector spoke up, he smiled and had a warm look in his eyes. This had all the RangeMan men giving him shocked glances, Steph noticed. Hector never smiled, and his eyes did not convey anything but cold disdain for anybody around him. "Good of you to protect your friends Rick, if you want I will help you to learn more moves?"

Ranger hurried to speak. "That will not be necessary Hector, I'll teach him." He almost blew out a relieved sigh to have stopped that, knowing that if Hector would teach Rick, he would be streetwise and lethal by the time he was fourteen. Not an ambition he had envisioned for his son, but it was interesting to see that Hector had some affection for Rick. Ever since Hector's young wife had been raped and slaughtered by his fellow gang members, he had not shown any compassion or warmth for anybody. He had retaliated by killing the gang members that had taken away his precious wife and left his emotions closed off. As it happens, Carlos could not have found a better protector for his son then Hector, in lethality there was no equal, nor was there in computer skills.

Breaking the tension Lester asked Carla enthusiastically, "You could spar with me?"

Carla eyed Steph for a moment, seeing her approval she said, "Oh no, you should take Stephanie on, I've only sparred with my instructor and Steph. You will have more fun sparring with her." That she had only sparred with her instructor was no big lie, just a little fib she told herself, as Stephanie was her main tutor, and she had only sparred with her, Hawk and Luca.

"Okay, so Stephanie when am I getting the honor of besting you on the mat." Lester voiced confident.

She grinned, "Now if you want. Who am I to withhold you your victory."

Lester's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not. As long as Rick has something to keep him busy elsewhere. I've got my workout clothes in my car." Her eyes alight with the same excitement

Ranger did not like the thought of his woman sparring with Lester, but thought is also better not to interfere with her wishes, Hawk's warning still in the forefront of his mind. "You will need to change, why don't you do that in my apartment? Our locker room is men only, as we don't employ women except Ella, who is our housekeeper by the way, we have no need for it."

"Mom can I go with Hector; he has many computer games I want to see? Please?" Rick asked. Stephanie consulted wordlessly with Ranger and then consented.

"I'll pick you up when I'm done okay? Maybe we can go and eat some pizza at Pino's afterwards; Carla has already called Ana, to tell her we won't eat at home. Would you want that?"

Rick grinned, "Only if they have one without meat."

"Oh I think we can arrange that. Have a good time and I will get you when I'm done." She kissed his hair and went on her way to show Lester Santos he shouldn't underestimate his opponent.

She changed in Ranger's apartment with him waiting in his office, he had suggested he would come too, but she was afraid that if they were alone she would not make it to the gym anytime soon. The sexual tension between them was getting stronger every time they saw each other; she liked that, but now was not the time to see where it would lead. He had asked her out on a date and she was looking forward to getting to know him in a more private setting. His apartment was a pleasant surprise, it was Zen-like calm and understatedly masculine, she could see he did not live there as she lived in her house; she missed the knickknacks of a real home. In the future, he might want to live at her house, or maybe not, she had no idea what the future might hold, but she really needed to relieve some of her sexual tension soon.

When she was done changing, she took a black t-shirt from Ranger's closet and put the too big shirt on, which reached just above her knee and went down to his office.

"Ready to see me kick some ass, Carlos." She grinned deviously.

He grinned back, "do I have to be afraid for Lester?"

"Nah, I'll keep myself in check and not hurt him too much, he will be fine in a few days." She joked.

Ranger barked a laugh and then looked at her bare legs, "Pity we have to be somewhere, I think you look really sexy in my t-shirt. I'd rather take you back upstairs and take that off."

She gave him a naughty smile, "so would I, but now isn't the time, maybe tomorrow, after our date?" She looked him over in appreciation, before she ran out of his office giggling like a sixteen year old. His eyes had turned so dark, that they had been sucking her into his force field once more; she had to escape before they were caught up in each other yet again.

He sprinted after her and caught her before she reached the elevator, God he loved that woman. He swung her around, lifted her, and kissed the daylights out of her before he gently put her on her feet again. Ignoring the men in the office as they tried to ignore his unfamiliar behaviour, he whispered huskily. "I love it when you giggle, come let's see what you can do in the gym."

When they arrived, all the men not on duty, plus Carla where gathered there. Tank was taking bet's, giving her a sly smile for they all favored Lester and Tank had high hopes Stephanie was going to kick Lester's ass. She snickered at Tank and whispered, "you are going to pay for Pino's with your winnings, or if I lose, I'll pay, okay?"

Tank grinned widely, and replied in a low voice. "I bet I will have to pay up." She just waggled her brow in a suggestive way before she started to warm up.

Lester walked over with a cocky swagger, "So Beautiful, what are the rules?"

"No rules Lester just treat me as if you were sparring with Ranger."

Lester scoffed, "No way Steph, I can't hurt you. Ranger will kill me. So what are the rules?"

"As I told you I have no rules. Do you have any?"

An incredulous look on his face he stated, "I don't need rules, I ask for you."

"Don't worry about me Lester; I know you won't hurt me." She said while hiding her gleeful expression behind her own blank face.

She did have advantage over men like Lester, he saw a woman and thought she was harmless, and she was, she would never deliberately harm anyone, they just underestimated her, always. She knew her strength were her legs, men had much more upper body strength and she could never win using her upper body alone, she had to be swift and cunning to get the upper hand over men. Having had a thorough tutoring in street fighting besides, mixed Martial Arts _Training,_ made her a mean fighter; if she fought seriously, she fought no holds barred; only he didn't know that.

She made serious work of her warm up and disregarded the people standing about for a good half hour working herself in a sweat, coached by Carla. When she was done, she approached Lester who had not done more than swagger about. What a confidence. Still ignoring everything around her, she asked. "Shall we?"

Lester smirked, "let me beat your cute little ass."

"All righty then," she lost the shirt and heard some gasps, which she decided not to hear, she knew she looked good in her sports bra and tight boy's boxers. Her body was toned, and all the womanly parts were well formed, she had no insecurities there.

All went quiet when they got to the designated mat and stood opposite from each other, feeling the other out. She knew she had to tire him out by making him do all the work and wait for an opportunity, and so she did. He attacked and she evaded him as much as possible, they both got some kicks and punches in before she saw her break, she gave him a restrained but powerful kick in the solar plexus, and he went down like a log. Every occupant of the gym cheered for her, and teased Lester for losing from a girl, before Ranger pulled his shirt over his head and pulled it over hers to cover her up. "You've done great Babe, I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear before claiming her with a soaring kiss in front of all his men.

Tank boomed, "Pino's is on me. Who's coming?"

* * *

**Please review; reviews are the only feedback I get. Imagine writing something, post it (which is daunting to me, and more so if I don't know how it is received), how abandoned you must feel if there are only a few (though treasured) reviews. Did it work? :D Yes? Then review and tell me what you think, all comments are welcome, as long as you are kind about it. If not, thanks for reading anyway. ;D**


End file.
